Daddy's Little Princess
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Sequel to 'A Trip Down Memory Lane' and 'Two Heads Are Better Than One' - Seventeen years into the future, Cody and Bailey's children are nothing but trouble. How will the teens' decisions affect the entire family? - Rated T for older themes and language.
1. The Bet

**A/N: Another short story. I've been doing a lot of oneshots lately, but I've enjoyed them. **

**Kinley and Bentley are Cody and Bailey's kids from my other stories, so if you haven't read those, then I advise you do before reading this one.. It might help explain, but yet again, you might be fine just reading this one by itself:)**

**The twins are in the 17 age area. So... they're teens... Fun, fun, fun;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody or Bailey because Disney does.**

**---**

"Kinley, can you help me with my homework?" Bentley Martin asked, walking into his twin sister's room. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kinley asked, looking at her older brother by two minutes through the mirror. "I'm getting ready for Savannah's party tonight."

Bentley scoffed. "Oh, please! You really think Dad is going to let you go to that party? Last time you went to a party, you got arrested!"

"So did you!" Kinley shot back.

Bentley rolled his eyes. "That wasn't my fault.."

"It was your friend brought the drugs!" Kinley yelled.

"It was your stupid-ass friend that called the cops!" Bentley yelled in return.

The twins locked eyes for a few seconds. Kinley broke away and looked back into the mirror, continuing to put on mascara.

Bentley crossed his arms. "I bet you 100 dollars that Dad says you can't go to that party."

Kinley stopped again. She turned around quickly and let out a harsh laugh. "You seriously want to bet 100 dollars?! You don't even have 100 dollars!"

"I'll get it from Brady."

"Brady? What makes you think that our little brother has 100 dollars either?!"

"I know for a fact that he does."

Kinley raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Bentley picked up a picture from the nightstand, then set it down again. "I've borrowed some before."

Kinley's jaw dropped. "Don't you mean _stole?"_

Bentley put his hand over his heart dramatically. "Now, now dear sister... What makes you believe that I would stoop so low as to _steal_ from our naive, little brother?"

"Hmm.. Let's see.. You've stolen from Dad, Mom, Aunt Maddie, Travis, _and _me!" Kinley exclaimed.

"You know that I stole from you?"

"HA!" Kinley yelled, causing Bentley to jump a little.

"What?!"

"I didn't know, but now I do!" Kinley gave a sly smile. "So, what did you take?"

Bentley avoided Kinley's eyes. "You're perfume," he said quietly.

Kinley stifled a laugh. "Perfume, really?"

"It was for a girl! I swear!" Bentley defended, then stopped suddenly. "So, do we have a deal or what?"

Kinley smiled deviously. "You're on," she challenged, gripping her brother's hand tightly.

~*~*~*~

"You see, you just add 'x' to both sides.." Bailey explained. "And that's your answer. You get it?"

Brady Martin rested his chin on his hands. He glanced at Bailey with wide eyes. "No."

Bailey sighed. "Okay, we'll try again later. Go wash up for dinner." She kissed the top of her youngest child's head as he gathered his books and left the room.

Cody walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how's he doing?" he asked, referring to Brady.

Bailey huffed. "Not good. I think he gets it, but he just doesn't want to try."

"I'll try talking to him later."

Bailey nodded then yelled, "Kids! Time for dinner!"

One by one, Bentley, Kinley, and Brady filed into the kitchen. They grabbed their plates and sat down at the table.

Bentley leaned over to Kinley and whispered, "When are you going to talk to Dad?"

"After dinner," she answered.

"What time is the party?"

"At eleven tonight."

"Kids, stop whispering and eat," Bailey instructed, handing the mashed potatoes to Cody.

Kinley and Bentley did as they were told, and hardly said a word after then.

~*~*~*~

Cody sat in his home office, sending an email. The sound of his door opening was so soft that he didn't even hear it.

"Daddy?" Kinley asked in a sweet tone.

Cody turned around and took off his glasses. "Oh, hey sweetie. Do you need something?"

"Well, yes actually. I was wondering, maybe, if I could.. Uh, go to this, uh, party tonight... At Savannah's house.." Kinley asked, trying her best to sound confident.

Cody pursed his lips and looked back at his computer for a split second. He turned back to his daughter. "No."

"Daddy! That's not fair!" Kinley protested.

"Don't raise your voice young lady. I gave you my answer."

"You didn't even think about it!"

"I don't have to! I am your father, and what I say, goes."

Kinley crossed her arms. "Are you trying to ruin my life?!"

Cody closed his eyes and sighed. "No, Kinley. I am trying to _save _your life. Going to those parties could kill you."

Kinley scoffed. "Like you would know. Uncle Zack says that you always stayed in on the weekends and studied like a good, little nerd!"

"Yes, I was a good, little nerd. And you want to know something, Kinley Rose? Because I stayed in and didn't go to those parties with Zack, I have a successful job and I give you everything you want."

"No you don't," she muttered.

Cody rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes I can't give you everything you want because it's not good for you."

Kinley bit her lip. "Daddy, can we compromise?"

Cody looked to his daughter. "I'm listening."

"I will be back by 1:30 and I won't do any drugs or drink. And if I-"

"So, there is going to alcohol and drugs?"

"No doubt," she firmly stated.

Cody sighed. "Continue."

"Anyways, and if I do - which I'm not - I will openly accept any punishment that you or Mom grant me."

Cody nodded slowly. "Alright, I agree. You better follow your own rules, though."

Kinley squealed and began jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran over to Cody and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy!"

Cody returned his daughter's hug and kissed her head. "Have fun and be safe!"

"I will!" Kinley called, leaving his office.

She ran up stairs to her room, grabbing her car keys and a coat. When going back into the hall, Bentley asked, "Where are you going?"

"A party," she answered, brushing shoulders with her brother. She turned around and added, "Oh, by the way... I expect my 100 dollars by Monday."

Bentley narrowed his eyes. "You truly are 'Daddy's Little Princess', aren't you?"

Kinley smiled, gave a quick wink, and headed for the front door.

**---**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Definitely a oneshot:) **

**Few notes on the people:**

**1) Brady Martin - Cody and Bailey's youngest child. **

** -- The baby that Bailey found out she was pregnant with at the end of THABTO. **

** -- He's about 13 in this story.**

**2) Travis - Maddie and Zack's son from THABTO.**

**3) Savannah - A random friend of Kinley.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	2. The Party

**A/N: Decided to keep going with this. Den123 said I had a good plot going on, and I thought about it, and agreed. So, I don't know how long this will be, though. **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Cody and Bailey.**

**---**

Kinley stopped in front of house with many cars parked in front of it. Music blared and several teenagers were outside on the lawn. She got out of her car into the chilly night, pulling her coat tighter around her and crossing her arms.

Kinley opened the front door and began weaving through the crowded home full of many non-familiar faces. She spotted her best friend and smiled, pushing through people trying to reach her. "Chandler!"

Chandler turned around and waved. "Hey Kinley! I didn't think you would come," she yelled over the music.

"I sweet talked my dad into letting me go," Kinley explained.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

Kinley's eyes got wide as she shook her head quickly. "My mom would never let me out of the house. She's tries to make me stay home and do math for fun..."

Chandler laughed. "Oh, come on! You're mom is cool!"

Kinley glared at her best friend. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes!" Chandler answered, still laughing.

"Good. Now, where's Savannah?"

"Probably off with her boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, where's your brother?"

Kinley grumbled. "I still can't believe you're dating him. He's at home."

"Oh," Chandler muttered. She shot her head back up. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, what do they have?"

"Anything alcoholic and nothing else..."

Kinley rolled her eyes. "Of course. I had to promise my dad that I wouldn't drink or do drugs just to come here."

Chandler scoffed. "Come on. He'll never know."

"Yes, he will Chandler, because there's no doubt that he will smell my breath or make me walk in a straight line when I get home."

Chandler sighed. "You'll give in later." She turned her head to her left and nudged Kinley. "Hey, Kins. Looks like that guy is checking you out."

Kinley followed Chandler's gaze to see a boy about 18 years old. He had on a leather jacket and skinny jeans. He tilted his head to right and half-smiled.

"Go over and talk to him," Chandler urged, pushing Kinley toward the stranger.

"Chandler, no! I didn't come here to hook up with some random guy!" Kinley hissed. She turned around and was face-to-face with the teenager. "Uh... Hi," she mumbled.

"Hi," she said. His voice was husky and deep as he towered over Kinley. "Name's Scott and you are?'

"Not interested," she answered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're the sassy type." He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "I like them sassy."

Kinley froze in her place, unable to run like she wanted to. "I-I'm not sassy," she whispered back.

Scott chuckled. "Sure, you are... Now, how about you tell me you're _real_ name."

She hesitated. "Kinley Martin."

"Kinley Martin," Scott repeated, pushing some hair behind her ear.

She blushed and began tapping her foot. "It was nice to meet you, Scott, but I really must be going."

"Okay, but can I have your number?" Scott winked.

Kinley looked back at Chandler, who was watching her carefully. She turned around to Scott, smiled, and opened her purse, pulling out a pen. She wrote her cell number on the palm of Scott's hand then stood up on her tiptoes. She whispered in his ear, "Call me anytime."

Her voice sent chills down his spine for the first time in a while. "Be expecting my call."

"I will," Kinley said, seductively. She clicked her pen closed and gave Scott a wink, then walked away.

~*~*~*~

Bailey knocked on Cody's office door.

"Come in," Cody answered.

"Honey, come to bed. It's past midnight," Bailey said, tugging on her robe.

"I'm waiting on Kinley to get home," Cody replied.

"Kinley? Cody, Kinley's in bed asleep."

"No, I actually let her go out tonight."

"What?! Cody! Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Bailey asked.

"Yes, but we compromised."

"Compromised? What did you agree on then?" Bailey asked, crossing her arms.

"She'll be back by 1:30 and she said that she wouldn't drink or do drugs."

"Cody, just because she said that doesn't mean that she'll go by it!"

Cody put his head in his hands and groaned, realizing his mistake. "What have I done?"

Bailey bit her lip and stepped over to her husband. She began rubbing his shoulders. "It's okay, sweetie. Maybe she _will_ follow her own rules."

Cody sighed and lifted his head. "I hope so."

~*~*~*~

Kinley strutted back to Chandler and smiled. "Well?" Chandler pressed.

"His name is Scott and I gave him my number," Kinley explained.

Chandler patted Kinley on the back. "There you go, Kins! You just might have yourself a boyfriend in no time!"

"My dad would never approve of him," Kinley said, disappointedly.

"Who says your dad has to know?" Chandler asked.

Kinley looked at Chandler. "What are you getting at?"

"Your dad doesn't _have_ to know about him! It can be our little secret."

"I-I don't know, Chandler."

"Take some risk, Kins! Do you _always_ want to be a daddy's girl?"

Kinley looked her friend in the eyes. "No..."

"Then let's do this!"

"Okay!" Kinley exclaimed. "Oh, and Chandler?"

"Yeah?"

"What _exactly_ am I doing?"

Chandler sighed. "One, if you don't want to be daddy's little girl, then you're going to have to drink. Here," she said, handing Kinley her red, plastic cup.

Kinley looked at the liquid in the cup. She brought the cup to her nose and smelled it. She cringed at first then slowly put it to her lips, drinking a small sip.

"More than that Kinley!" Chandler instructed. "Like this," she turned around and pulled a drink out of a random guy's hand, chugging its contents.

Kinley hesitated, but then drank the rest of the alcohol. "Wow," she breathed. "That tastes... Interesting."

"And it only gets better!"

"Chandler, I refuse to do drugs."

"Oh, me too! So, you don't have to worry about that," Chandler said. "Now, how about we get another drink?"

Kinley smiled and nodded, then followed her best friend to the keg in the kitchen.

**---**

**A/N: Chapter two! Again, I don't know how long this story will be, but at least 3 chapters. :)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. The Consequence

**A/N: Chapter three! Woot! Now on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Zack, Maddie, Cody, and Bailey belong to Disney.**

**---**

Lights flashing. Music blaring. Words slurring. Mind spinning. Every touch like a firecracker. Kinley knew that she was officially drunk.

Most everyone had gone home, but for the few that were still there, the party wasn't over. Those few people were basically Kinley, Chandler, Savannah, and a couple of their closest friends.

"So Kinley," Savannah began only to get interrupted by a hiccup. She giggled a little before realizing that she was about to ask a question. "Truth or Dare?"

"No, no, no! I'm not playing this game," Kinley said, slurring her words into what sounded like one.

"Aw, come on, Kins!" Chandler pleaded. "Just one time."

As few others threw out an encouraging "Yeah!" to reel her in.

Kinley hesitated and looked around at her fellow, wasted friends. She took a deep breath and answered, "Truth."

"BORING!" Savannah spit out. "Do a dare!"

"No! I chose truth," Kinley argued.

Savannah sighed in defeat. "Fine. Here's your question: Are you still a virgin?"

All eyes were on Kinley. She felt her ears get hot and her face start to turn an incredible shade of pink. "N-no..."

"Liar," one of the other girls stated.

"I'm not. I-I swear..."

"Then who did you give it up to?" asked Savannah.

_Damn her _Kinley thought. She looked to Chandler, who knew she wasn't telling the truth. If, and when, Kinley lost her virginity, Chandler would be the first one she'd tell. "You don't know him," Kinley answered, shrugging.

"Then it shouldn't be embarrassing to tell us," Savannah pressed.

"I think it's my own business," Kinley defended.

"Kinley, have you ever played this game before?! It's _Truth _or _Dare_! You have to tell the complete truth or do the dare assigned to you!" Savannah explained.

"I've played the game before... C-can I switch to--" she paused, knowing she would regret her next word. "--dare?"

A wide grin spread across Savannah's face. "Normally, I would say no, but for you... I think we can make an exception. Don't you think, girls?"

The others nodded in unison.

"Kinley Martin, your dare is to--"

Before she could finish, the door flew open. "FREEZE! POLICE!" came a loud voice.

The girls let out high-pitched screams as several guns were pointed at them.

"Hands above your head!" a police officer instructed. "Now!!!"

The girls did as they were told. Some began crying in fear.

"Which one is responsible for this party?" the officer asked. No one answered. "If no one confesses, then we'll just take all of you in for questioning!"

"M-me," Savannah answered in a shaky voice.

The officer walked over to Savannah and began to handcuff her.

Kinley continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to be spotted by a specific officer.

Much to her dismay, he recognized her. "Kinley?" he asked, walking towards her.

She lifted her head slightly, keep her hands behind it. "Hi, Uncle Zack..."

~*~*~*~

Cody paced the living room, constantly glancing at the clock. _4:28 A.M. Where the hell is she?!_

A knock came on the door and Cody practically ran to answer it. He frowned at the site before him.

"Cody," Zack stated, pushing Kinley forward. "I believe _this_ belongs to you."

"Hi Daddy," Kinley greeted. She looked up through her blood-shot eyes. "Sorry, I'm late..."

"Don't start," Cody said, pulling her into the house by the wrist. "Sorry for this Zack."

"Just be glad I was there. Any other officer would've arrested her ass right there."

Cody turned to Kinley. "Wait for me in the living room."

Kinley nodded. "Thanks Uncle Zack," she whispered, then turned around and headed for the couch.

Cody sighed. "How bad was it?"

"Well, we got a call around three in the morning and got there around 3:30 A.M. There were only about seven girls there because obviously everyone else had gone home. All of them were drunk as can be." Zack tilted his head and looked past Cody, giving a small nod toward his niece. "Including Kinley..."

Cody ran his hand through his hand. "How drunk?"

"She failed the line test and her limit was 0.09%; however, she wasn't the worst," Zack informed. "We put it in our record, but let her go with a warning. I offered to bring her home."

"Thanks so much, Zack."

Zack nodded. "Night."

"Night Zack." Cody shut the door. He walked into the living room and saw his daughter asleep on the couch. "Kinley Rose Martin! Wake up this instant!"

She mumbled and stirred, still asleep.

"KINLEY!" Cody shouted, hitting her with a pillow.

Kinley's head shot up and she rubbed her eyes. "What?!"

"Don't 'what' me! You know exactly what!" Cody yelled.

Bailey slowly came into the room. "Cody, you're being loud," she whispered.

"I don't care how loud I am! The whole world can hear me for all I care!"

Bentley watched from behind the corner, listening to every word his father was saying. Brady tip-toed up next to him and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Shh... Kinley went to a party tonight and was suppose to be back at 1:30... She just got home and I think Dad is going to rip her head off!" he answered in a hushed tone.

Brady nodded and guided his own attention to his father.

"We raised you better than this," Bailey said calmly.

"Damn right we raised you better!" Cody agreed.

Kinley looked at her hands which shook in her lap. "I'm sorry," she said for about the tenth time.

"We know you're sorry Kinley, but what you did was wrong," Bailey said.

Cody pressed his lips into a straight line. "Bailey, sweetheart, would you please tell Bentley and Brady to go back to their rooms."

Bailey squinted her eyes in confusion and turned around. Bentley and Brady quickly hid their heads behind the wall as Bailey's jaw dropped. She began walking toward them and demanding, "Boys, go to bed... Now!"

Bentley and Brady turned around and began going back upstairs. "I swear, Dad has ears like a hawk," Brady whispered.

When they were gone, Cody sighed. "Kinley, I want you to go up to your room and go to bed."

Kinley's eyes widened in shock. "Really? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it?" Bailey asked in disbelief.

Cody gave a quick nod and motioned for her to go upstairs.

"Thank you, Daddy." Kinley stood up and slid her arms around Cody's neck, pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Goodnight, angel." He kissed the top of her head and she started for her room.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Bailey asked, taking a step closer to her husband.

"Let the hangover be her punishment. Maybe she will decide to never drink again."

"And what if she doesn't have a bad hangover?! What if she thinks she can handle it again?!"

"Then let her, and I will give her another punishment next time..."

"Next time could be worse! She might try drugs or possibly get in a car accident because she's so drunk! There is so much that could happen, Cody!" Bailey replied.

Cody said nothing, so Bailey continued. "Bentley would've gotten a punishment and you can't deny that."

Cody just looked at his wife.

Bailey groaned. "I'd give anything to be Kinley in this household."

"Why?" Cody asked, quietly.

"Because I'd be 'Daddy's Little Princess'," Bailey answered before going back to bed.

**---**

**A/N: There you go! Chapter three! There will be another chapter, but there's no guarantee on how fast I will get it up. **

**Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	4. The Hangover

**A/N: Here's chapter four! **

**Disclaimer: Story line is mine... Hehe, that rhymed ;)**

**---**

The sun began shining through Kinley's window. She moaned and pulled the covers completely over her head, then fell back asleep.

Bailey opened the door to her daughter's room and stepped inside. "Kinley, it's two in the afternoon. You need to get up."

Kinley groaned in protest. "Go away!"

Bailey narrowed her eyes. "Don't speak to me that way, Kinley!"

Kinley poked her head out of the covers. "Mother, would you please leave my room so I may go back to my slumber?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Bailey smirked. "Not exactly what I was going for..." She sighed and turned to leave, slamming the door behind her.

Kinley grabbed her head as it began to throb. "Don't do that!" she yelled loudly.

From the hall, Bailey laughed and walked into her son's room. "Brady, I think it's time you spent some quality time with your mother."

Brady paused his video game. "Doing what exactly?"

"You want to torture your sister?" Bailey asked with a sly smile on her face.

Brady laughed. "You're not serious..."

"I'm very serious, Brady. Now grab your French horn and meet me in the hallway." Bailey shut his door and went downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a giant pan and a wooden spoon, and then ran back up to meet Brady.

"Okay, here's the plan," Bailey began.

Before she could continue, Bentley walked out of his room. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Bailey sighed. "We're going to be loud and annoy your sister because she has a hangover. Do you want in?"

"Heck yeah!" Bentley exclaimed. "Let me get my guitar!" He practically sprinted to his room and grabbed his electric guitar and portable amplifier.

When Bailey and both boys were ready, she gave the signal. They stormed into Kinley's room and began making tons of noise. Bentley played a bunch of random cords that blared through his amp. Brady blew hard into the French horn that he was forced to play because of Cody. Finally, Bailey got on Kinley's bed and began jumping up and down while banging the spoon against the pan.

Kinley bolted up and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She grabbed her pillow and covered her ears. "STOP IT!"

Her mom and brothers ignored her and continued to annoy her. Kinley couldn't take it anymore. Still dressed in her short shorts and tank top, she got out of bed. Kinley stormed out of the room and yelled, "Daddy!"

Bailey, Bentley, and Brady stopped making noise and began laughing hysterically. "That was perfect boys. Good job!" Bailey praised.

"We should do that more often!" Bentley suggested. "Even if she doesn't have a hangover... Maybe just for fun!"

Brady nodded. "I wouldn't mind waking up early just to do that!"

Bailey smiled and began laughing again, causing the boys to join in once more.

Downstairs, Kinley continued to yelled, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She barged into his office, almost knocking the family picture off the wall. "Daddy!!!"

"What Kinley?!" Cody asked, taking off his glasses.

"You won't believe what Mom did!" Kinley said, gesturing to the stairs.

Cody sighed. "What did your mother do now?"

"She got Brady and Bentley to wake me up by being super loud!" she informed.

"You did need to get up, sweetie."

Kinley groaned and threw her head back. "You're not getting the point!"

"What _is _the point?"

"She's being sooooo unfair!" she answered, dragging out her words.

"She doesn't need to be fair, Kinley. You did get drunk and you do deserve the hangover. Plus, you broke your own rules, which means that you have to accept _and _follow any punishment that I and your mother give you."

"Daddy! I thought that-"

"No, Kinley! You're going to get punished. Starting off with being grounded."

"Grounded from what and how long?!"

"Your car, phone, and social life. So, I will need your keys and cell. And you will not go anywhere on the weekends or weeknights. Your mother will take and pick you up from school, and then you will come straight home to do homework, eat dinner, and go to bed."

"How long?!" she repeated.

Cody thought for a moment. "I don't know yet. I will let you know when the day comes. Now, go get your keys and phone and bring them to me."

Kinley scoffed and ran a hand through her messy, blonde hair. "This is stupid." She turned around and slammed the door shut, causing the picture to actually fall.

Cody frowned and walked over to the scattered glass. He picked up the picture and looked at his once-happy family. "What happened to us?" he asked himself.

~*~*~*~

Kinley marched back to her room to find it empty. She shut the door and locked it, grabbing her cell phone. She flipped it open and it revealed that she had two missed calls. Both were from the same, strange number.

She pressed the 'CALL' button and the dial tone began ringing.

"Hello," someone answered.

Kinley knew that voice. "Scott? Is that you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. How are you, babe?"

_Did he just call me babe?_ "I'm f-fine... A little hung-over and super pissed at my parents."

"Well, that's not good. How 'bout I pick you up and we go do something. You know, just the two of us..."

"I can't Scott. I got grounded for drinking and getting home past my curfew. My dad would kill us both if he found out."

"Who says he has to know?" he asked, repeating Chandler's words from the previous night. "Now, babe, what's your address?"

Kinley couldn't resist his sexy voice, so she gave him the address. "Give me some time to get ready. I look horrible."

Scott chuckled. "I highly doubt that. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Oh, damn! Make sure you tell the gate-watcher guy that you're here to see the..." she paused to think of someone in her neighborhood. "...Petersons. And park by the fountain and I will meet you there."

"You got it, babe."

Kinley hung up her phone and grabbed her keys. She went back downstairs, entering her father's office with a goofy smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kinley tried to stop smiling, but failed. "Oh, nothing..."

~*~*~*~

Kinley made sure her door was locked and started to open the window. She climbed out carefully onto the tree and jumped down; looking through the windows to make sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear, she ran toward the fountain.

Scott was leaning against his car, baring his white teeth. "Hey babe," he greeted, reaching an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Kinley was shocked, but she didn't pull away, feeling safe and secure in his embrace.

Scott broke the kiss and asked, "You ready?"

Kinley smiled and nodded. "Let's go."

**---**

**A/N: She's a rebel, isn't she?! Haha:) Well, there you go! **

**Please review because it makes me want to update faster!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	5. The News

**A/N: Here is another update! So, I need to make a few points before I begin. One of my reviewers asked a question that I think I should tell everyone. **

**There question was if the Martins lived in the same house as in THABTO, and the answer is no. Their house in THABTO had 2 or 3 bedrooms and no stairs; however, their house in this story has stairs and enough rooms for all three kids to have their own room. Plus, Cody and Bailey have their room, and finally, Cody has his office. Their house is big because, if you don't recall, they're rich! **

**Okay, enough of my blabbing! On with the chapter!**

**---**

"Kinley, open your door. I need to get your laundry," Bailey said, holding a bunch of clothes. When there was no answer, she kicked the door again. "Kinley!"

Still no answer. Bailey sighed and turned around. "Fine, wash your own clothes! I won't be around forever, you know!"

She went downstairs to the laundry room and placed the dirty clothes in the washing machine. After starting the machine, Bailey exited the room and shut the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and sighed. _Now what do I do? _She thought to herself... _Cody took the boys to the batting cages and Kinley locked herself in her room._

Bailey leaned against the cabinet and sighed once more. Her attention was turned to a sound coming from Cody's office. She headed toward the office and opened the door, listening for the noise.

Kinley's cell phone was beeping on Cody's desk. Bailey picked it up and flipped it open, revealing a new voicemail. She hit the talk button and listened to the message.

_"K-Kinley, it's Ch-Chandler," _Chandler said, voice shaking. _"I'm in a big mess and I-I need your help. I wanted you to be the first one to know so that way you could maybe, uh, help me..."_

Bailey pressed the phone closer to her ear so she could hear.

_"Kinley! I don't know what to do!" _Chandler exclaimed. _"I guess I better just tell you..." _She paused and breathed heavily. _"I-I'm pregnant..."_

Bailey dropped the phone and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, dear God... Bentley!"

~*~*~*~

Cody and Brady sat on a bench as Bentley was in the cage hitting some baseballs. "So, your mom says you're having some trouble with math," Cody said.

Brady shrugged. "I guess..."

"Do you need help? You know that I can help."

Brady sighed. "Yes, Dad, because you made straight A's every year in every class. But I'm not you!"

Cody frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to help."

Brady nodded. "I'm going to get more tokens." At that, he stood up and walked away.

Cody continued to watch his son practice in the cage. Bentley's phone rang and Cody answered it. "Hey honey. We'll be home in about an hour or so. Kinley still under-control?"

"Cody! Get Bentley home, now!" Bailey demanded over the phone.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because I'm going to kick his teenage ass!" Bailey yelled, and then hung up suddenly.

Cody looked at the phone, confused. "Bentley," he called out.

Bentley didn't move from his stance. "What?" he asked, swinging the bat and sending the ball soaring.

"Your mother wants you home now. She seems pretty mad," Cody explained.

Bentley huffed. "Ten more minutes."

"No, Son, let's go!" Cody demanded.

Bentley placed the bat on his shoulder and turned around. "Dad..."

"Let's go!" Cody headed for the car.

Bentley groaned and finally gave in, starting for the car too.

~*~*~*~

Kinley closed her eyes and smiled. "Do I really have to go home?" She nuzzled herself closer to Scott.

Scott chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes... Considering you aren't even suppose to be gone..."

Kinley groaned into his chest. "My dad is so stupid! I can't believe he grounded me! You're so lucky that you don't know your dad!"

Scott frowned. "I think you're the lucky one, babe. I'd love to meet my dad, but he is out of the picture and I can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, but you don't ever get in trouble! I get yelled at for the tiniest things!" she argued.

"My mom works two jobs. She doesn't have time to punish me..."

Kinley sat up and looked down at Scott. "You're not getting my point, sweetie."

Scott put a hand to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. "And you're not getting mine... Your dad just cares for you and wants the best for you, understand?"

Kinley smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Scott." She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to his.

"Anytime, babe," Scott replied. He studied Kinley's face and asked, "What?"

"I don't get you," Kinley answered. Scott cocked his head, so she continued, "You give the impression of a 'bad boy', but underneath it all, you're so sweet... Why?"

Scott shrugged. "People wouldn't take me seriously. This way, no one bothers me..."

"I'd take you seriously," Kinley whispered.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, what made you talk to me last night at the party?"

"Chandler," she muttered, looking down.

He chuckled. "Other than Chandler."

Kinley gazed back up. "Well, everything really... I mean, it was your eyes, your clothes..." She felt herself lean in toward Scott. "...your sexy voice, and your irresistible lips..."

Before she knew it, they were locked in a heated kiss.

~*~*~*~

Cody, Bentley, and Brady walked into the Martin household. Bailey was in the living room, cross-armed and her foot tapping. "Brady, go to your room," she instructed.

Brady obeyed and climbed the stairs. As soon as Bailey heard Brady's bedroom door shut, she turned to Bentley. "Would you like to explain to me what you and Chandler do when you're together?"

"Bailey, what are you talking about?" Cody asked, reaching for her shoulder.

"Let him answer," Bailey demanded through gritted teeth. "Bentley?"

"Mom, I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" Bentley protested.

Bailey took out Kinley's phone and played the voicemail on speaker. "Now, do you understand?"

Bentley went pale and froze while Cody tightened his grip on the baseball bat, causing his knuckles to turn white. "Bentley, please tell me that Chandler is not pregnant," Cody said, slowly.

"I don't know! You heard the message, Dad! Kinley was the first person she told! I had no idea, I swear!" Bentley yelled, beginning to cry.

"You're seventeen! You can't go around having sex whenever you want!" Bailey shouted.

"You and Dad had sex when you were seventeen," Bentley stated.

Bailey put her hands on her hips. "Who told you that?"

"Dad..." Bentley answered.

Bailey scoffed and looked to Cody. "Why on earth would you tell him that?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't play sports! I had to let him know I'm a man," Cody said.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I am too young to be a grandmother!"

"You're forty, Mom," Bentley stated.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Bentley apologized.

Bailey sniffed and wiped her eyes. Cody began rubbing her back as Bentley just stared at his hands in his lap.

Brady's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Brady?" Cody asked.

"Kinley's gone," Brady informed.

Cody and Bailey shared a glance, and then ran up to Kinley's room.

**---**

**A/N: There you go! I hope you like it! Criticism is welcomed:)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	6. The Argument

**A/N: New update! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! They make me want to update faster! So, here we goooo! **

**---**

"Brady, how did you open the door?" Bailey asked, stepping into her daughter's empty room. "It was locked last time I checked."

Brady smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out."

Bailey sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Why is this happening to _our_ family?!"

Cody entered Kinley's room and walked toward the window. He peered outside and said, "Well, she obviously went out this way." He paused, then added, "Remind me to nail her window shut so she doesn't sneak out anymore..."

"This is too much for me to handle right now," Bailey informed. Without warning, she left the room.

Cody frowned. "Boys, go to your rooms." Bentley and Brady turned to go back to their rooms. "Bentley?"

Bentley faced his dad once more. "Yeah?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"We'll talk later," Cody answered. Bentley nodded and continued to go to his room. Cody went downstairs in search of Bailey, who was in their bedroom, folding laundry. "Bails," he said, using one of her many nicknames he had been calling her since they were teens.

"What?" Bailey asked, coldly. She continued to fold clothes and towels aggressively, taking every five seconds or so to wipe her eyes and nose.

Cody slowly walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bailey stopped folding and twisted out of his grip to face him. She smiled before losing herself to tears, then rested her head on Cody's shoulder. "Shh..." he soothed, running his fingers through her hair while his other hand pulled Bailey closer to him.

Bailey leaned back and stared into Cody's eyes. "Why us, Cody?! We never got in trouble in high school and I thought we raised the twins to be like us!"

"We still have our youngest, sweetheart," Cody reminded her.

"Brady's a good boy. He will be our future," Bailey said, smiling. "Well, if he can bring his grades up."

Cody nodded in agreement. "We just need to sit him down and walk him through it."

"I've already tried that..." Bailey stated.

"But I haven't..." Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I bet you won't help him anymore than I did."

"Is that a challenge, dear?"

Bailey pursed her lips and got closer to Cody. "Yes, yes it is."

Cody chuckled and gave Bailey a quick kiss. "Now, what do we do about the juvenile delinquents that we call our children?"

Bailey closed her eyes in thought. "I have no idea..."

"Why don't we just play it by ear, then? Sound good?"

Bailey nodded as Cody pulled her into his arms.

~*~*~*~

Kinley ran across the lawn toward the gate that led into the backyard. When she tried to open the gate, it didn't budge. She groaned and grabbed the steel lock. "Dad!" she grumbled. _He obviously knows I've sneaked out... I'll just call Bent- _She stopped searching her pockets and groaned. _You're so stupid, Kinley. You don't have your phone._

Kinley stomped back across the fresh, spring grass, not caring if anyone caught her. She jumped as a car horn blared from the driveway. The passenger window rolled down and Maddie yelled, "Going somewhere, Kinley?"

"Hey Aunt Maddie. Actually just getting home..." Kinley answered.

Maddie and Travis got out of the car. Travis walked over to his older cousin. "Hey, Kinley. Check it out-" He extended a white piece of paper. "-I got my permit!" He smiled proudly.

Kinley took the paper and unfolded it. "You got it yesterday?" She looked to Maddie. "And you're already letting him drive?"

Maddie widened her eyes. "Practice makes perfect," she answered.

"But if there is no such thing as perfect, then why practice?" Travis chimed in.

Maddie lightly wacked him on the back of his head. "Do you want to drive or not?"

"Yes..." he mumbled.

Kinley laughed. "So, let me just warn you, my dad will probably lose it when he sees me..."

"You sneak out?" Maddie asked.

Kinley nodded and rubbed her bare arms.

"Niiice," Travis said with a wide grin.

Maddie scoffed. "Let's go in."

The three family members walked up to the front door. Maddie rang the doorbell and knocked a couple times. After a few moments, Bailey answered the door. "Hey Bailey, we picked up something for you."

Bailey glared at Kinley but quickly smiled to her sister-in-law. "Come on in."

Everyone followed Bailey into the house, and into the living room. "Well, this has been fun! I'm just going to leave now," Kinley said, racing for the stairs.

"Not. So. Fast." Bailey grabbed her daughter by the back of her hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom, let go!" Kinley yelled, trying to break free of Bailey's grip.

"Not until you tell me where you went," Bailey replied, still holding onto Kinley's blonde locks.

"I-I was with..." She gulped. "...Chandler."

Bailey sighed. "No, you weren't..."

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Kinley defended.

"I know you weren't because she called your phone and told you that she was pregnant!" Bailey shouted. Maddie gasped from the doorway.

Kinley was shocked as she took in the news. "Channy's pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately..." Bailey answered.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm sooo going to kick Bentley's a-" Bailey cleared her throat. "-butt!" Kinley finished with a weak smile.

"Thank you. Now, why don't you and Travis go upstairs so I can talk to Aunt Maddie. I'll let your father deal with you later."

"Better than being down here," Kinley muttered, climbing the stairs.

"Heard you!" Bailey called.

"Don't care!" Kinley called back. She and Travis walked into Brady's room.

"Awh! The prodigal daughter returns," Brady said. "Where have you been, Sis?"

"Places with people," she sort of explained. "You wanna play _Rock Band_?"

Brady smiled. "Sure. I'll set it up." He stood up and began getting the guitars and drum set.

"Why don't you ask Bentley if he wants to play?" Travis offered.

Kinley nodded and walked down the hall. She knocked lightly on Bentley's door and let herself in. "Hey, Bubby," she said, calling him by his childhood name. "Brady, Travis, and I are playing _Rock Band_. You want in?"

Bentley said nothing, but continued to lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling and strumming his electric guitar.

"Bubby?" Kinley asked again, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Just answer yes or no, please."

"No," Bentley stated, monotone.

Kinley bit her lower lip. "Alright, that's cool... Maybe some other time..."

Bentley kept silent as Kinley left his room and moped back to Brady's.

"What'd he say?" Travis asked, eyes focused on the screen.

"It appears that my other half will not be joining us," Kinley said. She sat down on the stool and began tapping the drums. "What song should we rock out to?"

"Any one is good with me," Brady answered.

"Same here," Travis agreed.

Kinley scrolled through the list before landing on the perfect song. "Here, let's do this one: _Should I Stay or Should I Go?_"

~*~*~*~

Maddie and Bailey were in the kitchen having a conversation. "So, Zack told me about Kinley and the party last night..."

Bailey sighed. "I don't know what to do... I can't seem to control any of my kids!"

"Brady's a good kid, Bailey," Maddie comforted.

"Still," Bailey said. "I wish they were more like Travis. He's so well behaved!"

"Not all the time... He's still a fifteen year old boy."

"I swear, I think my children got Zack's genes and Travis got Cody's!"

Maddie laughed. "I have to agree on that..."

"At least Travis doesn't go to parties and get drunk or sneak out his window." She paused, then continued. "Or get teenage girls pregnant..."

Maddie blinked and looked away, speechless.

Bailey put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Maddie?!"

Maddie walked over and put a gentle hand on Bailey's back. "You'll know in time..."

"Time can only make things worse. I'll be a grandmother in a matter of months!"

Again, Maddie couldn't think of anything to say. So, she kept quiet and continued to comfort Bailey.

~*~*~*~

Bentley lay motionless, soaking in the silence around him. His phone rang, bringing him out of his own world. He didn't move, but just listened to the specific ringtone he assigned to Chandler. Bentley sighed and picked up the phone, answering, "He-hello?"

"Hi Bentley," Chandler said. "What's up?"

"I think you should be the one to answer that question," Bentley replied, coldly.

Chandler breathed heavily. "Y-you know, I take it?"

"Yes, and when were you going to tell me?!"

"Uh, right now considering I called you!"

"You should've told me first! Not my sister!"

"She's my best friend!" she defended.

"But I'm your _boyfriend_! Also, the father of our baby!" Bentley yelled.

"Bentley, you're not getting my point!"

"I don't care about your point, Chandler!"

"Bentley! Why are you reacting like this?!"

"Because I just found out that I'm going to be a father at seventeen!"

"And I'm going to be a mother at seventeen! What's the difference?!"

Silence.

"Call me back when you figure out what to do," Bentley ordered.

"Bent-" Chandler began, but Bentley hung up. He picked up his pillow and threw it against the wall before breaking down into sobs.

**---**

**A/N: Oh dear! Oh my! This is rather long, don't you think? The only hard part was the wording in some situations. Also, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. It's late and I don't feel like doing triple checks like I normally do... :)**

**Few Disclaimers: I don't Rock Band or the song **_**Should I Stay or Should I Go?**_

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	7. The Accident

**A/N: Sorry for no update! I was out of town with my friends at the beach! There's no place like the beach.. With the sand and the sunshine... *goes off into own little world* ANYWAYS! Here's a new chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own who/what I own...**

**---**

"Kids! Hurry or you'll be late for school!" Bailey yelled from the kitchen.

Brady chased Bentley down the stairs. "Dude! Give that back!"

"What? This?" Bentley asked, waving around his younger brother's hat. "You don't need to wear this to be cool. You're my little brother, so you have my genes... That alone makes you awesome!"

Brady rolled his eyes as they entered the kitchen. "Whatever dries the tears, Bentley."

Bentley put the hat back on Brady's head so the bill was over his eyes. He smiled and walked over the Bailey. He placed a kiss on her cheek and greeted, "Good morning, Mom."

Bailey smiled and chuckled. "Good morning, Bentley. What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing. I just have a good feeling about today, that's all," Bentley answered, pouring orange juice into a cup.

"Alright," Bailey said, shrugging. "Oh, don't forget to pick up Brady from school today. I'm on taxi duty until your sister isn't grounded."

"You know, that could be a while. You should start charging her for all the rides," Brady suggested.

Bailey laughed. "Here are your lunches," Bailey said, handing her sons the brown paper bags. "Come straight home after school. Addison and Woody are in town and they're coming to visit."

Brady's face lit up. "Uncle Woody's here?!"

Bailey nodded and took a bite of her yogurt. "They'll be here for about a week or so."

"I miss them. They use to be around all the time, but now that Woody got that job..." Bentley said.

"They miss you too. Addison said they've looked forward to visiting."

Bentley opened the cabinet and grabbed a breakfast bar. "Come on, Brady. Let's go."

Brady picked up his bag. "Bye Mom. See you later."

"Bye boys," Bailey said as they walked out the door. She closed her eyes and sighed, then yelled, "KINLEY! Get down here now!"

Kinley marched down the stairs. "I'm right here, Mom! You don't have to yell."

Bailey handed Kinley her lunch and grabbed the keys. "Let's leave."

Kinley sighed and followed her mom to the car. As they got in, Kinley asked, "Can I at least drive?"

"No," Bailey answered. She started the car and backed out. On the way, they got stuck in traffic. "I'm going to be late for work."

"You know, if I had my car, you wouldn't have to take me to school and get stuck in traffic... Then you wouldn't be late for work," Kinley said.

"Kinley, you broke the rules and now you're grounded. End of story."

Kinley slouched in her seat and looked out the window. "You don't even need a job, Mom. We're freakin' loaded."

"Having a job takes my mind off things," Bailey explained.

"Like that Bentley's having a kid?" Kinley asked, raising her eyebrows.

Bailey sighed. "Don't remind me. I raised three of my own... I don't need another one."

"Most guys who knock up their girlfriends always bail, though."

"I will not let Bentley think that he can just leave Chandler to take care of the baby by herself."

"What if Chandler doesn't want his help?" Kinley asked.

"Then we'll pay child support," Bailey answered. The rest of the ride was silent. After about twenty minutes, they finally pulled into the parking lot. "We're here. I'll be back later to pick you up. Be out here at four, okay?"

"I don't have my phone. How am I suppose to know what time it is to come out?"

Bailey sighed. "It's called a clock, Kinley."

Kinley rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "Whatever," she said, slamming the door.

Bailey rolled down the window. "Four o'clock, Kinley Rose!" At that, she drove off.

Kinley walked into the school and headed for her locker. As she approached it, she saw Chandler and Bentley. "Hey Channy! How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," Chandler answered.

Bentley shoved his sister. "You're not going to say anything to me?"

Kinley hit her brother with her science book. "I just saw you like an hour ago. I didn't think it was necessary..."

Bentley frowned. "I know you're pissed from being grounded, but you don't have to take it out on me."

Kinley shut her locker. "I'm not pissed at being grounded! I am mad at the fact that my older brother couldn't keep it in his pants, so he knocked up my best friend!" She turned around causing her blonde hair to hit Bentley's face. She walked off toward her first class.

Bentley spit and stuck out his tongue to get off the hair. "I swear, we're not related."

Chandler giggled. "Listen, Bentley... I have an appointment later today, if you want to come. You know, to see the baby..."

Bentley looked down. "Um, I-I can't..."

"You can't or you don't want to?" Chandler asked.

"I really can't, Chandler. Some old family friends are in town and we haven't seen them in years," Bentley explained.

Chandler pouted. "Oh..."

Bentley huffed and grabbed her hands. He intertwined their fingers, causing her to smile. "I'll see if I can get out of it."

~*~*~*~

Kinley quickly walked down the halls, dodging all the other people. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her aside. "What the hell?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I'd imagine my greeting..." that someone said.

Kinley laughed. "Sorry Scott," she apologized. "I still can't believe we go to the same school! I've never even see you!"

"Doesn't surprise me. I mean, I barely spend time at school, but now I have a good reason to start coming," Scott said.

Kinley giggled. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Scott asked as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Kinley hit his chest and kept her hand there. "Stop being so sweet!"

"Fine." Scott turned around to walk away.

Kinley gasped and grabbed his arm, causing him to face her again. "I changed my mind! Stay here."

Scott chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you sure? I might come on as 'sweet' again."

"I wouldn't mind, actually." Kinley stretched up on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Scott tightened his grip around her waist to deepen the kiss. Kinley moved one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other to his hair.

"Awh, Mr. Carrington! Good to see you again!" a woman greeted.

Kinley and Scott broke away from each other quickly. Kinley stepped behind Scott in embarrassment. "Hello Principle Clarkson," Scott stated. "It's good to see you too. How's life been?"

Principle Clarkson smirked. "It's also good to see that your attitude hasn't changed either," she answered sarcastically. She leaned to her right a little bit. "Well, well, well, Miss Martin. It seems that you and Mr. Carrington here have become real close."

"Yes ma'am," Kinley answered with her head down.

"Just be careful around him, Miss Martin." She looked to Scott. "And just know that I'm watching you." Principle Clarkson walked away with her head held high.

Kinley came out from behind Scott. "What did she mean by 'be careful'?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. What did she mean by 'watching' me?"

Kinley giggled. "I bet she's going to start stalking you!"

Scott shivered and muttered, "Creeper."

Kinley laughed. This time, she wrapped _her_ arms around _his_ waist and stuck her hands in his back pockets. "So, I've been thinking about us..."

"What about us?" Scott asked, his lips at her forehead.

"Are we a couple or what?"

Scott closed his eyes. "Well..."

Kinley sighed. "I get it. It would be bad for your reputation to have a girlfriend..."

"Actually, I was going to say yes. But if you don't want to-"

Kinley stopped him with a kiss. "Oh trust me, I want to."

~*~*~*~

"Mr. Martin will see you now," Jenny, Cody's assistant of nearly twenty years, said.

"Thank you," a young man said. He entered Cody's office with a briefcase in hand. "Hello, Mr. Martin."

Cody looked up from his cell phone and stood up. "Well, good afternoon young man! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He extended his hand.

Kyle Hudson shook Cody's hand. "I'm not so young anymore, Mr. Martin. I am thirty now."

"Where has the time gone?" Cody asked. "It seems like it was just yesterday that I met you on the S.S. Tipton!"

"How's your life with Mrs. Martin? Good, I assume."

"Yes, still happily married. We have three kids-" He picked up a picture off his desk. "-Bentley and Kinley are our twins who are seventeen and Brady is our youngest. He'll be fourteen next month."

"Lovely family," Kyle said, taking the picture.

"How about you? Do you have a family?" Cody asked.

Kyle smiled and handed Cody back the picture. "Yes, my wife and I will be celebrating our fifth anniversary soon and we have a little girl who is three."

"Congratulations! How is Kaleb?"

"He's good and engaged."

Cody nodded. "Well, shall we get started?" He motioned toward the chair in front of his desk.

Kyle took a seat and set his briefcase in his lap. "How's this going to work Mr. Martin?"

"Well, we're just going to discuss what you'll be doing while working here," Cody explained.

"Isn't it ironic that I got transferred to your building in Boston?"

"Very!" Cody laughed. "Well, you'll just be doing basically everything you did back in Portland. I just needed to meet with you before you start."

Kyle nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

Cody smiled and looked at the clock. "Well, it was good seeing you again but I really need to get home. We have some old friends coming to over for dinner." He grabbed his coat and briefcase.

Kyle did the same and followed Cody out of the office. "Goodbye sir," Jenny said.

"Goodbye Jenny," Cody replied.

Cody and Kyle entered the elevator and pressed the G button for the parking garage. "So, who is coming over?" Kyle asked.

"Some friends that Bailey and I went to school with at Seven Seas High," Cody answered.

"Oh cool! You still keep in touch? I haven't talked to any of my friends from the ship in years."

"Well, Woody's job keeps him traveling a lot and-" Cody was interrupted by the lights flickering.

Cody and Kyle grabbed the railings inside as the elevator jerked. "What was that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Cody answered. He let go of the railing and pressed the red emergency button. The elevator screeched and jerked again. Cody sighed and said, "We may be here a while."

**---**

**A/N: Here you go! WOOH! Lots of words! Let me know what you think!**

*****Thanks to ****iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996** for the idea of bringing Kaleb and Kyle into the story.  
***Thanks to gottaxluvxdisneyxchannelx96 for the idea of bringing Addison and Woody into the story. (They actually asked if WOODISON became parents and that will be answered in the next chapter!) 

Other characters will be brought back into the story in the next chapter!

Please review! Reviews make me smile!

Thanks!

XxLadyStrengthxX


	8. The Visitors

**A/N: So, I feel that I really got nowhere with the last chapter... Big things in this one!**

**---**

Bailey continued to vacuum as Bentley, Kinley, and Brady walked into the house. "Hey Mom," all three kids greeted in unison.

"Hey kids," Bailey replied as she turned off the vacuum. As the children began climbing the stairs, she asked, "Bentley?"

Bentley stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing your sister home. I needed to get things done. I owe you," Bailey said.

"Well, now that you mention it..." he began.

Bailey gave him a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Chandler wants me to go to her doctor's appointment with her," Bentley informed.

"Okay, and are you going?" Bailey asked.

"Well, it's later today and I wanted to get your permission before I go... You know, 'cause Addison and Woody will be here."

Bailey pursed her lips. "I don't mind, but it's up to you, really. It's good to know that you want to be involved in the baby's life. But I don't know how long it will be until Addison and Woody visit again."

Bentley nodded. "Thanks Mom. I'll think about it." He smiled and went up to his room.

Bailey smiled and bent down to turn on the vacuum but the sound of the doorbell stopped her. She stood back up and practically ran to the door. She opened it up and screeched. "Addie!!!"

"Bailey!!!" Addison screamed in return. She pulled Bailey into a giant hug and they laughed.

Bailey pulled back. "It's been too long!"

"Almost six years!" Addison confirmed. "Letters, phone calls, and text messages just don't compare to actually seeing you!"

"Aw! I've missed you so much!" Bailey exclaimed, pulling Addison back in for another hug.

"Nice to see you too, Bailey," Woody said, laughing.

Bailey smiled and hugged Woody. "I've missed you too!" She looked past his shoulder. "Your girls are gorgeous!"

"Thanks Bailey!" She then called, "Amanda! Amy! Come here!"

The two girls walked up to the door. "What Mom?" the older girl asked.

Addison sighed. "Put the phone away, Amanda."

Amanda continued to stare at her phone, texting and smacking her gum. Addison snatched the phone out of her daughter's hand. "Hey!" Amanda whined.

"I told you to put it away and you didn't, so now you're losing it," Addison said.

"Join the club, Amanda," Kinley said, walking up behind Bailey. "Hey Aunt Addie!"

Addison beamed. "Kinley?! That's not you! Come here and give me a hug!"

Kinley laughed and embraced Addison. "Hi Uncle Woody."

"My goodness, girl! You're beautiful!" Woody said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Kinley said.

"Well, no reason to stay out here. Come on in," Bailey said, motioning indoors.

Bailey, Kinley, and the Fink family entered the house. "Boys! Addison and Woody are here!" Bailey called.

Bentley and Brady raced down the stairs and tackled Woody, sending him to the ground. "Ouch! Good to see you too!"

The three guys laughed as they stood back up. Brady looked to Amanda. "Hi Amanda!"

Amanda placed her hands on her hips and continued to smack her gum. "Brady."

Brady blinked in surprise. "Um, okay..." He turned away.

"Kids, why don't you show Amanda and Amy your rooms," Bailey suggested.

Kinley nodded and smiled as she led everyone up stairs.

"How old are they now?" Bailey asked.

"Amanda just turned fourteen and is a big sack of attitude," Addison answered. "I swear I have no idea where she gets it."

"And Amy is almost nine," Woody added. "She's super shy and barely talks."

Bailey smiled. "Fourteen... What a great age for a girl..."

"I remember being fourteen. I was never sassy like she is," Addison said. "How old are your kids now?"

Bailey sighed. "Bentley and Kinley are seventeen."

"Fun," Woody inserted.

"Tons," Bailey replied sarcastically. "And Brady is almost fourteen."

"Are they well-behaved?" Addison asked.

Bailey frowned and shook her head. "Not at all. Kinley sneaks out and gets drunk at parties while Bentley..." she trailed off.

"Bailey?" Addison asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. Um," she lowered her voice. "He got a girl pregnant..."

Addison gasped. "Oh Bailey, I'm so sorry."

Woody kept silent.

"It's okay. I mean, it's his girlfriend. I'm just glad it wasn't some random girl," Bailey said.

Addison nodded. "I understand."

Deciding to change the subject, Woody asked, "Who is coming?"

"Besides us? Zack and Maddie with their son, Travis, and I think Carey."

"Okay, cool!" Woody exclaimed.

"Where's Cody?" Addison asked.

"He should be home by now," Bailey answered. "I'm going to call him."

~*~*~*~

Cody held his phone in the air. "Damn. No signal on my phone. How about yours?"

Kyle looked at his phone and answered, "Nope."

Cody sighed and sat down. He began looking around the elevator. Something then caught his attention. "Kyle, look."

Kyle followed Cody's gaze. "The camera," he whispered.

Cody stood up and began waving his arms around like a maniac. "Hello! Hello!"

"Mr. Martin, I hate to burst your bubble, but even if they do see you, they can't hear you," Kyle said.

Cody sighed again, then smiled and snapped his fingers. "Give me a piece of paper and a pen."

Kyle obeyed and handed Cody the supplies. Cody quickly wrote down a message on the paper and held it up to the camera.

In the security room, a guard looked at the screens. He squinted his eyes and glared at one screen in particular. "Hey Joe! Looks like we got a broken elevator."

Officer Joe glanced over the other officer's shoulder. He read the message out loud. "'HELP! ELEVATOR STUCK AND SO ARE WE!' Okay, I'll get on it."

Meanwhile, Cody and Kyle continued to sit and wait for help. "How long are we going to sit here? I mean, someone might have not even read it," Kyle said.

Cody rested his head on wall. "We've been here for how long?"

Kyle looked at his watch. "Two and a half hours," he answered.

Both men sighed. Suddenly, the elevator jerked and began to move down. "We're moving!" Cody exclaimed.

When they reached the bottom, Cody say bye to Kyle and sprinted to his car. "Bailey's going to kill me!"

~*~*~*~

At the Martin household, all the adults were in the living room while the kids were still upstairs. "Knee! Leg! Jeans! Um, um, um, cap! KNEECAP!" Carey shouted as Bailey pointed to her leg.

'YES!" Bailey exclaimed, giving her mother-in-law a high five. "That's ten more points for us!"

"Can we play a different game?" Zack complained.

"You're just mad because you and Maddie are losing," Bailey pointed out.

Maddie laughed. "Just admit it, honey."

Zack crossed his arms. "I'm not mad!"

Unexpectedly, Cody walked into the room. "Sorry everyone! I got stuck in an elevator."

"That's new," Woody said, standing up to shake Cody's hand. "Good to see you Cody!"

"Likewise, Woody," Cody replied, grasping Woody's hand. He walked over to Addison and gave her a hug.

"Hey, turn the TV up real quick," Carey demanded.

Bailey grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

_"Miss Tipton! Miss Tipton!" _Several reporters yelled, shoving microphones in her face.

London Tipton walked out of the Boston Tipton Hotel with her head held high. She pointed to one of the reporters. _"You, what's your question?"_

_"Miss Tipton, do you plan on taking over the family business now that Mr. Tipton has passed?"_

London half-smiled. _"Of course, sir. I am an heiress after all. It was my father's dying wish that I keep Tipton Industries alive and running. No more questions."_

She began walking to her limo as many reporters continued to follow her, asking her questions.

The screen changed back to the station and the anchormen.

_"Wilfred Tipton passed last night at Boston Metro Hospital. The 76 year old billionaire has passed his fortune and business to his daughter, London Tipton. She has agreed to carry out the family name in hope of keeping her father's name alive," _the anchorman informed.

Bailey muted the TV and looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Did they just say what I think they said?"

**---**

**A/N: I don't like the way I ended the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. **

**Thanks to Man of Faith for the idea of putting Carey into the story and for giving me idea of Cody's kids having Zack's genes and Zack's kid having Cody's genes. (That was in a previous chapter, but I forgot to give recognition.)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	9. The Game

**A/N: So, I have ****tons**** of ideas for this chapter! I'll give recognition for them at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I own the story line and some characters.**

**---**

While the adults were downstairs still soaking in the news of Mr. Tipton's death, the kids were upstairs in Brady's room. Bentley, Travis, and Brady were on the bed as they played _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare._

Kinley was in the spinning chair with Amy in her lap while Amanda sat on the ground, filing her nails.

Amanda sighed and stood up. She walked over in front of the TV, blocking the boys' view. "I'm officially bored."

"And… What do you want us to do about it?" Brady asked as he paused the game.

"Let's play a game," she suggested.

"We are playing a game," Brady defended.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Not a video game, you pinhead! I'm talking about a real game; one that requires running and hiding."

Amy finally spoke. "Like hide and seek?" she asked quietly.

"Close," Amanda confirmed. "Sardines."

The confused look on everyone else's faces caused her to continue. "Sardines: A game that is played outside, in the dark, and with pairs. One pair goes off and hides while the other pairs stay inside and count. After a few minutes, the other pairs come outside and look for the hidden pair. Although, when you find the hidden pair, you hide with them. And the last pair to find the hidden people loses, so they have to hide next," she explained. "Make sense?"

The rest of the kids nodded. "So, who determines the pairs?" Travis asked.

Amanda's mouth formed a straight line while she thought. "Let's draw straws."

"Different sized paper strips, okay?" Kinley asked.

Amanda nodded."Pair with the smallest strip hides first."

Kinley began ripping paper into three different sizes with two identical strips of each. She grabbed Brady's hat off his head and dumped the pieces into it, then raised it in the air above everyone's heads."Alright, who's first?"

Bentley smiled and raised his hand to get out a sheet of paper. Soon after, everyone followed. They then held up their strips to each others, comparing the sizes.

"Well, it looks like the teams are Bentley with Travis, me with Amy, and Brady with Amanda; who are hiding first 'cause they have the smallest strips," Kinley informed.

Bentley and Travis high-fived as Brady and Amanda scowled at each other. "This should be interesting," Kinley whispered to Bentley, who nodded in agreement.

The six kids went downstairs to begin the game. "Okay, the boundaries are the ends of your street and come out after two minutes," Amanda instructed. "Also, don't follow each other… That totally ruins the game."

Bentley took out his phone and set the timer for two minutes as Brady and Amanda went outside to hide.

Kinley turned to her twin brother. "I thought you were going to go with Chandler to the doctor…"

Bentley raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that?"

Kinley shrugged. "I overheard you and Mom talking," she answered.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Bailey asked from the living room.

"Playing a game," Bentley and Kinley answered in unison.

"What game?" Maddie asked.

"Sardines, Mom," Travis replied.

Maddie turned to the adults. "I have no idea what that is…"

Zack smiled. "I love that game!" He turned to the kids in the hallway. "Be careful! Don't let the cops get you," he warned with a wink.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Dad."

Bentley's phone beeped. "Okay, two minutes is up. Let's go!"

Kinley took a hold of Amy's hand and went out the door, followed by Bentley and Travis. "We'll go left, so you go right," Kinley said.

Bentley nodded. "Okay and Sis?"

Kinley turned around. "Yes Bubby?"

"It's on," Bentley challenged.

Kinley winked and led Amy into the darkened street as the boys went in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~

"This is the crappiest hiding spot ever! Remind me to never let you be in charge again," Amanda whispered in an irritated tone.

Brady frowned. "I think it's pretty good," he argued.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that hiding in a freakin' tree will keep them from finding us?"

"Well, if you'd shut your _freakin'_ mouth, then maybe they won't!" Brady shot back.

They glared at each other hard, but then Brady's face softened. "What happened to you, Amanda? We use to be so close..."

"Yeah, when we were eight," Amanda muttered. She looked back up to Brady, who was waiting for her explanation. Amanda continued, "It happened about three years ago, when my dad screwed everything up..."

~*~*~*~

Bentley and Travis made their way down the dark street, checking behind bushes and in cars. "Where are they?" Travis asked, more to himself than to Bentley.

"I don't know," Bentley answered. He ran a hand through his brown hair and breathed out. "What kind of game is this, anyway?!"

Travis shrugged. "So," he said, changing the subject. "I thought you were going with Chandler tonight."

Bentley turned around to face his cousin. "Weird, Kinley asked me the same exact thing. Did you two team up or something?"

Travis shook his head. "I was just curious, that's all."

Bentley sighed. "I told her that I can go with her to any other appointment, but that Addison and Woody only are in town for a short time," he explained.

"How did she take that?" Travis asked.

"She agreed. Actually, she seemed ecstatic that I couldn't go," Bentley replied.

"That's weir-" Travis began.

"Shh..." Bentley interrupted, putting a finger in Travis' face. "Do you hear that?"

Travis listened carefully to his surrounding areas. "Bentley, I don't hear anything."

Bentley laughed uneasily. "I guess it was just my imagination..."

~*~*~*~

"...you know how my dad gets transferred a lot?" Amanda asked. Brady nodded, so she continued, "Well, we were living in L.A. and I had met this _friend_."

"A friend?" Brady asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, a friend, Brady! Now, shut up and listen," she ordered. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I met this friend and we had grown close. _Very _close. So, when my dad dropped the bomb on me that we were moving again, I flipped. I began yelling at him and not doing anything either of my parents told me. And since then, I've never been able to make friends as easily 'cause we keep moving. I blame him for all my misery..."

"You shouldn't blame him for anything, Amanda," Brady assured. "He loves you and wants the be-"

"The best for me. Yeah, I know but sometimes I wish that we didn't have to move so much. I'd do or give anything to move back here..." She locked eyes with Brady and added, "With you..."

Brady smiled. "I'd like that..."

Amanda smiled back and began to lean in. Brady stiffened as he felt her give him a soft kiss. She pulled away, feeling his tension. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't ha-"

Before she could finish, Brady crushed his lips back to hers, kissing her fiercely. Amanda closed her eyes and placed a hand on Brady's cheek, molding her lips against his with just as much passion.

~*~*~*~

"Come on, Amy!" Kinley exclaimed. Amy didn't follow, just continued to stare up into a tree. "Amy!"

Amy looked back to Kinley and pointed up to the tree.

Kinley sighed and stepped towards the smaller girl. "You know Amy, one of these days you're going to have to talk or else people won't understand you." She looked up in the tree and covered Amy's eyes, gasping. "What the hell is going on here?!" she yelled upon seeing her baby brother and Amanda in their state.

Brady and Amanda broke apart and gasped. "Kinley! Oh hey, you found us! I guess the boys have to hide next..." Amanda laughed.

Kinley's jaw dropped. "Both of you get down here NOW!"

Brady and Amanda slowly came back down the tree. "Kins, please don't act like Mom and yell at us. We're fourteen, so we're practically adults," Brady said.

Kinley smiled in disbelief. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" She laughed and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You really think you're adults, huh?"

"Isn't that I just said?!" Brady asked.

Dogs began barking loudly from behind a fence, causing all four kids to jump. "Oh shit," Kinley cursed.

"Hey, watch your mouth around my little sister!" Amanda told Kinley.

"Watch my mouth?! Why don't you control that _vacuum_ of yours so it doesn't suck my little brother's face off?" Kinley defended.

"STOP!" a small voice yelled. Brady, Kinley, and Amanda looked down at the eight year old. "Would you please stop being mean too each other?!" Amy yelled.

Amanda half-smiled. "Sorry, sweetie," she said, trying to play 'good big sister'. "Let's get back to the house, hmmm?" She turned back around and shot Kinley an evil look before guiding Amy back to the Martin's.

Kinley sighed and put an arm around Brady. "You got alotta guts, kid. You know that?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

Bentley and Travis suddenly walked up. "Hey, what happened?! I thought we were playing a game here!" Bentley exclaimed.

"Well, we were until Sir Kiss-a-Lot over here-," Kinley began, gesturing toward Brady. "-went and ruined it when I found him and Miss Attitude K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree."

"Hot damn," Bentley muttered. "You are _definitely _my little brother!"

"Way to go, dude!" Travis gave his cousin a fist pound.

Kinley rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go back home. This is enough drama for one night." At that, she walked off, leaving the boys in the street to bask in Brady's glory.

**---**

**A/N: Wooh! Way to go, Brady! Haha:) So, yeah, this chapter was centered on the kids. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Recognitions: ****  
***Den123 for inspiring the idea of the kiss. He said that girls with attitudes like Amanda would take advantage of shy boys like Brady, which gave me an 'aha' moment! So, thanks Den! :)  
***I played Sardines at a party the other night (which by the way, is sooo much fun) but as I was writing, I couldn't help but think of 'Manhunt' by Snapplelinz. So, thanks Snapp! :)**

**Please review!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	10. The Truth

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of updating. There's no promise that this chapter will be long because I don't know where I'm going with this... Okay, go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck. Disney owns all its characters that they have made while I own the characters I have made.**

The ride to the hotel was silent; neither of Maddie or Bailey knew what to say. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Maddie thought of how London would react to their visit. It had been a week since Mr. Tipton's death and Miss Tipton was still silent with the press, not wanting them involved in her personal life.

It had also been a week since the Fink's arrival in the Martin household. They were gone now; back to their own home somewhere else in America. Bailey's thoughts were mainly on her own children. Bentley: a soon-to-be teenage father; Brady: her youngest at 13, yet already having his first girlfriend (he and Amanda were trying a 'long distance relationship'); and Kinley: who had just confessed to herself having a boyfriend.

_"His name is Scott and he's a great guy, he respects me, and-and he loves me," Kinley said, trying to convince her parents of her _used-to-be secret_ boyfriend._

_Cody sighed. "Okay, but I want to meet him."_

And so, after talking with London, Bailey would have to go home and cook a meal for her family plus one.

Still not talking, the women entered into the Boston Tipton with some sort of dessert in each of their hands. They walked into the elevator and pushed the 'Penthouse Suite' button to take them to London's floor. When they stepped out of the elevator, they were greeted by two bodyguards in front of a door.

"May we help you, ladies?" one of them asked, slightly moving in front of the door.

Bailey and Maddie looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we're here to speak with London," Maddie answered, her voice shaking a little.

"Is she expecting you?" the other bodyguard asked with no expression on his face.

"N-no, but I'm sure if you told her our names, she'd let us-" Bailey began, but was interrupted by a hand put in her face.

"Ma'am, we're sorry, but unless you have an appointment, you cannot come in," the larger man informed.

"Boris! What is going on out the-" a female voice from inside the door yelled. She stopped herself at the sight of the women in front of her. "Maddie? Bailey?"

"Hi London," both Martin women said in unison.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" London asked, still shocked.

"Oh, you know," Bailey started with a shrug, "Being traditional and bringing food to a person who is mourning over a dead relative."

Maddie elbowed her for being so forward with her answer. "What she means, London, is that we're here if you need to talk."

London sighed and opened her door some more. "Come on in. I just ordered room service; maybe we can chat for a while."

Bailey and Maddie smiled as they walked into the over-sized suite. They set down the desserts on the table and sat down on the couch.

London sat opposite of them in a large animal-printed chair. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"London, we're not here to question you like interviewers, we just want to know if you're okay..." Bailey said, crossing her legs and smoothing her dress.

London waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I mean, yes, my daddy just passed away, but his time came... And he put many years into his business and now it's my turn to keep them running."

"Do you think you can handle it?" Maddie asked.

"I've handled it just fine for the past week and Tipton Industries hasn't gone under. So, I think I'll be fine," London answered as she sipped her tea. "I watched Daddy run his business all my life and now that I'm 43, I think I have enough knowledge to do it on my own."

"You do have advisors though, right?" Bailey asked.

London's eyes widened as she swallowed her tea. "Oh yes, Bailey. And they are very, very helpful."

"What sort of things have you done while in power?"

"Not much yet. Many financial decisions, though. I've been perfectly OK with those situations because we all know how much I love money," London answered with a laugh.

Maddie and Bailey joined in with the laughter, but both stopped and looked at each other. As they were communicating with their eyes, London noticed. "What are you two thinking about?"

Bailey sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Listen, London... You seem fine on the outside, but what we're concerned about is how you are coping with this on the inside."

London sat still for a few seconds, but if felt like several minutes. All of a sudden, she began sobbing in her hands. She looked back up and wiped her nose. "I've seen a countless number of counselors and none of them have been able to get through to me, but now you two show up..." London began crying again.

Bailey and Maddie immediately leapt from their seats and walked over to comfort their old friend. They rubbed London's back and murmured comforting words to her as she continued to weep over her dead father.

"Bentley? Bentley, did you hear me?" Savannah asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bentley stared right through Savannah as he processed what she just said. _The baby's not yours, Bentley._

He nodded and finally found his voice. "Are-are you sure?"

Savannah sighed and set her hand on Bentley's knee in a friendly way. "Yes, she told me, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Then why'd you tell me?" Bentley pressed.

"Because she wants you to be the father, not _him_."

Bentley turned his head and tried to fight the tears. He stood up and walked over to his desk, kicking the chair aggressively out of his way. "It just doesn't make sense!" he yelled, "Why would she cheat on me?"

Savannah bowed her head after shrugging. "I don't know, but the reason I told you this was because she would've never told you. You would've had to raise that baby and put so much time, effort, and money into a child that wasn't yours! You would've had to give up college, but now you don't! _He _should be the one to take of the baby, not you!" she explained, trying to keep herself from crying as well.

When Bentley didn't say anything, she continued, "Bentley, I know you're upset, but you can't ignore her. She still thinks that you believe the baby is yours. You're going to have to tell her that you know or else you're going to end up raising the baby..."

"Who's the father?" Bentley muttered.

"It was a one night stand, Bentley. You have to remember that she was drunk and not thinking straight..." Savannah defended.

"_Who is the father?"_ Bentley asked again, but this time through gritted teeth.

Savannah swallowed before hesitantly answering, "Scott Carrington."

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! :P I even shocked myself as I was writing that part between Bentley and Savannah and it just came to me! Well, I always knew that she would be preggo with someone else's child, but never did I think that it would be Scott's. But I think I made a good decision with that plot because now I have ALL these ideas in store for my AMAZING readers and reviewers! :) If you don't remember Savannah, she was in Chapter 3 when Kinley and Chandler were at the party playing Truth or Dare.**

**Oh, and Boris the bodyguard is named after Boris Yeltsin: a faithful reader/reviewer:)**

**Please, please, please review! Reviews are like oxygen; I need them!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	11. The Unexpected

**A/N: I feel like such a horrible person! I haven't updated this story since MAY! Holy Danggggg! -_- I thought that I would be able to update more since there would be no school, but with sports and a social life, my summer has been pretty busy :P Now, on with the chapter... This is the chapter before the actual confrontations and fighting. All this leads up to it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck. Disney owns all its characters that they have made while I own the characters I have made.**

* * *

Bentley could hardly believe his ears. "Who-who did you say?"

Savannah avoided his eyes. "Scott Carrington."

Bentley had to sit down as he was hit with this horrible news. _My girlfriend slept with my sister's boyfriend? _he thought. "How does that even happen?" he mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Savannah asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed. Bentley then smiled and began to chuckle. "What is so funny?" she asked curiously. _Honestly, how could he laugh at a time like this? _Savannah asked herself.

"Scott's coming over for dinner tonight," was all he said before standing up and pacing around his room. Tons of ideas entered his mind as to what he might do to Scott. Even though Bentley knew he wasn't the toughest guy around, he figured that he had what it takes to show Scott a piece of his mind. After all, he had taken advantage of Chandler. and this made Bentley furious.

Savannah, catching his drift, quickly intervened. "Oh, no, no, no, Bentley! Don't you dare say anything at the dinner table! If you have something to say to Scott, just talk to him privately..."

Bentley suddenly shook his head. "No, I think my sister should know too. I mean, she thinks she _loves_ this guy and he went and slept with her best friend! Probably because he wasn't getting what he wanted from her!" he exclaimed, turning red as he got angry.

"Actually, I don't think Scott and Kinley were together when Chandler and Scott hooked up," Savannah confessed.

"What do you mean?" Bentley asked, but was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up and slightly smiled before answering it. "Hey Chandler. So, I was thinking... Do ya wanna come over for dinner tonight? My mom is cooking and Kinley is having-" he paused, searching for the right words, "-a guest come over too."

Savannah's eyes got wide as she stared at the teenage boy in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Bentley completely ignored her as he carried on with the conversation. "Alright, sounds great! See you at seven, then." He hung up the phone and looked at Savannah, who was giving him a hard glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I know what you're doing," she answered. "You're going to get all four of you there and then spit out the truth, aren't you? You're going to make Chandler and Scott look like the bad guys!"

"No, I wasn't, but I like that idea better," Bentley replied. "Thanks, Savannah! Oh, and for the record, they _are _the bad guys." He gave a quick wink to Savannah before opening his bedroom door and ushering her out.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll leave, but you better not tell Chandler I told you. If you do, you're going to see a mean side of me. A side that isn't afraid to kick your ass!" Savannah threatened.

"There's a mean side to you?" Bentley asked, pretending to be shocked. "I never would have thought..."

Savannah scoffed and whacked the back of his head. "I'll see you later, Bentley." And at that, she left the Martin household.

* * *

Later that day, Kinley looked at the clock on the kitchen wall for the tenth time in five minutes. _God, what is taking him so long?_ she wondered. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Kinley made a mad dash for the door, nearly knocking over Bailey on her way. "I'll get it!"

Bailey stopped and rolled her eyes before heading back to the kitchen to check on dinner. Kinley pushed down some hair before unlocking the door. She kept her eyes on her shoes as she opened it, "I was wondering when you were going to get here..."

"You were?" a female voice asked in return. That was obviously not Scott.

Kinley's head shot up and she closed her eyes a little, as if she were seeing things. "Chandler? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Bentley invited me for dinner; did he not tell you?" Chandler took a small step toward the door, wanting inside the house. "Can I come in?"

Kinley smiled and stepped to the side. "Of course! How you feeling, Channy?"

Chandler shrugged. "Not too bad, but not too good either. Morning sickness is starting to take its toll on me," she informed. "And I'm beginning to get cravings, but not weird ones yet..."

Kinley nodded as they entered into the kitchen. "Mom, Chandler's here," she announced.

Bailey looked up from the food she was stirring. "Chandler, this is a nice surprise!"

"A surprise? Was no one _but_ Bentley expecting me?" Chandler asked, beginning to become confused.

"Well, dear, he certainly didn't mention to me that you were joining us," Bailey answered.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Martin. If I had known that I wasn't welcomed, I-"

"Who said anything about not being welcomed?" Bailey said. "Honey, you may stay here as long as you like. I mean, as long as you have my grandchild in your belly, you are staying in the picture!"

Chandler blushed. She had not known that his family knew the news and figured that this was why Bentley asked her to come over; to break the ice. "Th-thank you Mrs. Martin," she stammered. "I'm just going to tell Bentley that I'm here, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, sweetheart," Bailey assured her. As soon as Chandler was out of sight, Bailey turned to her daughter and sighed. "What a shame... Such a nice, young girl is now pregnant... Her life is going to change dramatically..."

"I know," was all Kinley whispered.

"And you-" Bailey pointed to Kinley with a large knife that she had picked up, "-if you _ever_ come home and tell me you're pregnant... Well, that will be the end of you, missy."

Kinley laughed and took a step back. "Whoa, Mom, put the knife down! You don't need to worry about me."

Bailey smiled as she realized how close she was to her daughter with a pointy object. She then began to cut some carrots. "Sorry, and that's good to hear... Now, where is this _boyfriend_ of yours? You told him seven, right?"

Kinley nodded and, once more, she looked at the clock. _7:14; where is he?_

"Well, dinner is almost ready, so he better hurry," Bailey said, glancing at the clock herself. She set down the knife and walked over to the staircase. "Kids! Wash up for dinner then get down here!" she yelled, then went to Cody's office to tell him the same thing.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sitting around the table, except for Scott. Cody looked at his watch and read, "7:32 P.M. This is not how I wanted my first impression for this boy to be, Kinley."

Kinley sighed. "Sorry, Daddy, I honestly don't know where he is and why he's late," she confessed.

Brady slowly creeped his hand toward the roll basket, but Bailey slapped his hand away. "Wait, Brady," she ordered and the youngest Martin slouched in his seat.

"How much longer?" he complained. "I'm hungry!"

"We're all hungry, Brady," Bailey said slowly. "We'll wait five more minutes and if the young man isn't here by then, then we'll begin ea-" She was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Finally!" Brady rejoiced, throwing his hands in the air. Kinley gave him a look before quickly heading towards the door.

She opened it fast and grabbed Scott's arm to pull him in. "Wow! Someone is anxious to see me!" Scott said happily.

"You're late," Kinley hissed. "I told you to be here on time. Now my dad is pissed!"

"Sorry babe, but I had to run to the store to bring these." He held up a large basket full of desserts. "Maybe this will make up for my tardiness."

Kinley rolled her eyes and giggled. "You are such a suck up!"

Scott laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "C'mon, I wanna meet the folks."

Kinley laced her fingers with his and led him to the kitchen. As they walked in, all eyes were on them. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Scott Carrington."

But then, all eyes were quickly turned on Chandler, who had dropped her fork and then wore an expression full of horror.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, no fights yet... BOO, I know, but that will be in the next chapter. And honestly, I think this one turned out alright:)**

**Also, I would just like to say that I am not a very descriptive writer. Some may notice and others may not, but I am more of a writer that has characters speak a lot. So, that's just a warning on how I write... And it will most likely never change, unless I somehow am bestowed upon with that power! :P**

**Anyways, on another note, I've only had one person review the latest chapter in 'One Moment at a Time' and that is Boris Yeltsin. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me... So, I'm not demanding that you go and review, people, but I am asking you (oh-so-kindly) to take a few minutes of your time and read & review that chapter. Please? :)**

**Please, please, please review this chapter! This is probably my most popular story and I want to keep it that way... Plus, I don't update that often and I feel like I am loved and that I have been missed when I get a ton of reviews after my absence. **

**Thanks for everything, you amazing and wonderful people of the world! Well, that's some of you, at least... ;P**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	12. The Dinner

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I woke up this morning with an urge to write, but I couldn't think of how to write this chapter... But, thanks to the wonderful help of woundedhearts, I know what to do! So, here goes nothing...Or everything :P**

**I am sooo excited for y'all to read this chapter! :D**

**Warning: This chapter will contain slightly more language than usual. Normally, there are only a few words, if any, in other chapters... And there will be some older topics, too. 'Cause things are going to get nasty, so don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck. Disney owns all its characters that they have made while I own the characters I have made.**

* * *

Chandler soon snapped back into reality and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just, uh, thought that I, uh, never mind..." she trailed off, then picked up her fork and began stuffing her mouth with food.

Kinley cleared her throat. "Anyways, Scott, this is my mom, dad, and brother Brady. You know Bentley, and this is his girlfriend and my best friend, Chandler," she introduced.

_Chandler? Where have I heard that name before? _Scott asked himself, and then the realization hit him. His eyes widened as the memories flooded into his mind...

* * *

_Flashback: Scott's POV_

_I was at another party hosted by Savannah. She always seems to throw the wildest parties... I came alone, but it wasn't long before I ran into some girl who said that we had Economics together... I stopped and had to think, _Do I even take Economics? _We ventured outside and sat on a porch swing. We shared some information about ourselves and kept drinking while doing so. _

_Soon, she was slurring her words and getting really close to me. I didn't mind at all. I mean, she was smokin' hot! Jet black hair that rested on her shoulders in loose curls, hazel eyes, and well, a damn good-looking body._

_I felt her put her lips to my ear before asking, "Do you have a girlfriend?" I shook my head and she smiled. "Good, 'cause I don't have a boyfriend..." Then she grabbed the back of my neck and captured me into a heated kiss. _

_Wow, was she a good kisser, but maybe a little too rough... I had a feeling this was going to go much further, and I was right... _

_Before I knew it, we were in the guest bedroom and she was on top of me. Was she really going to give in this easily? To some guy that she just met? Well, when am I ever going to get a chance with another girl this easy? Probably never, so why not?_

_End Flashback _

* * *

Scott falsely smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

Cody stood up and walked over to Scott. "Hello, young man, I'm Cody Martin, but you may call me Sir," he said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Cody!" Bailey scolded from her seat. "Don't scare the boy! Scott, honey, have a seat," she offered, gesturing toward an empty chair.

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin," Scott said, heading over to the table. He pulled out the chair for Kinley as she sat down.

Bailey smiled and raised her eyebrows at Cody, who just rolled his eyes. Bailey glared at her husband and Cody returned with a hard stare.

"Mom, Dad, you're doing it again!" Brady exclaimed, capturing his parents' attention.

"Doing what, dear?" Bailey asked, as she put some salad on her plate.

"You're talking with your eyes," Bentley answered, who had obviously caught on. "How long have you been doing that? Like, thirty years?"

"Not thirty," Bailey defended.

"Only twenty-five," confirmed Cody, who smiled at Bailey.

"Wow," inserted Scott. "That's, uh, a long time!"

"They're high school sweethearts," Kinley whispered to her boyfriend, who nodded approvingly.

"So, Chandler, how are you feeling lately?" questioned Cody.

"Uhm, okay, I guess..." she answered, picking at the food on her plate.

"Listen, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I feel this is the best time to talk about the situation," Cody said.

Chandler nodded. "I agree with you, Mr. Martin."

"Good, now, do your parents know?" Cody asked.

Chandler looked down and mumbled, "No, sir."

"I think you should tell them, sweetie. You don't want to keep them in the dark too long or they will find out on their own," Bailey suggested. "Then they might be angry that you kept this from them."

"Okay, I will," Chandler agreed.

Scott leaned over and whispered in Kinley's ear. "What is this situation everyone is talking about?"

Kinley swallowed her food before whispering back. "Chandler's pregnant," she answered, as if it were old news.

Scott felt his heart skip a beat. _She's pregnant? How far along? Is it mine? She said she was a virgin before we did it... Oh God! Wait, Bentley's her boyfriend; maybe it's his... Oh shit, this is bad... _rambled through his head while everyone else was talking.

"-we'd be willing to pay for doctor's appointments if money is an issue," offered Bailey. "We want to make sure that our grandchild is perfectly healthy the whole way through."

_Too bad it's not your grandchild, Mom, _Bentley thought harshly.

Chandler tried to smile, but failed. "I can't do this anymore! The truth is eating me alive!" she cried.

Everyone's attention was on her as tears built in her eyes. "I lied!" she exclaimed. "I lied to you all!"

"What are you talking about, Channy?" Kinley asked, completely confused.

"The truth is, I'm not quite sure, but-" she took a deep breath. "-I don't think the baby is Bentley's..."

Silence filled the room quickly. When Chandler knew they wanted her to explain, she continued. "Bentley, I'm so sorry! You have to believe me, I didn't want to hurt you, but I was drunk and I had this need for something wild, something different..."

Bentley stared at his hands, and for some, strange reason, he was trying his best not to smile.

Chandler looked at Scott so fast that no one even noticed. "There was this guy, Bentley, and he just had this way of reeling me in. Again, I was drunk and I just fell under his spell..." She wiped her eyes. "I cheated on you, and I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I love you, I really do, and I feel so bad for deceiving you!"

Kinley looked horrified. "Channy! Why would you do this?" she exclaimed.

Chandler was balling now. "I don't know! I just don't know!"

"Brady, Kinley, Scott, would you three mind giving us some privacy? I believe that Bailey and I need to talk with Chandler and Bentley," Cody said firmly.

"Let them stay," Bentley spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Bentley, no!" Cody disagreed.

"Yes, Dad!" Bentley shouted, making Chandler shake even harder. _He obviously isn't taking this well,_ she thought.

Cody's mouth formed a straight line. "Fine."

"My turn to confess," Bentley informed and turned to Chandler. "I knew it wasn't mine before you said something."

"H-How?" she stammered.

"Sources, but that's not important... You cheated on me!" Bentley yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Chandler yelled back. "What else do you want me to say?"

Bentley got quiet; he didn't know how to answer that. Then he remembered a very important piece of information that Savannah had told him. "I want you to tell me who you think the father is."

Chandler froze.

"Chandler, who is the possible father?" Bentley pressed, even though he knew the answer.

Chandler looked to Scott again through her tear filled eyes, but before she could answer, another voice spoke first.

"It's me," Scott answered with no emotion in his voiced.

Kinley whipped her head around so fast that she got dizzy. "What?"

Scott sighed. "I am the possible father," he repeated.

Kinley's mouth fell open. "Okay, is this some sort of sick joke?"

Bentley suddenly felt angry. He had known that Scott was the father, but he wanted _Chandler _to answer is question. And he still took advantage of his girlfriend.

Bentley stood up and charged for Scott. "You no good son of a bitch! How dare you touch her?" Cody jumped from his seat and grabbed his son by his arms, pulling them behind his back so he was unable to advance toward Scott. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Bentley Reese Martin! Watch your language!" Bailey scolded toward her eldest child.

"Please, let me explain," Scott begged as he stood up. "We were at a party and Chandler was polite enough to talk to me. Unfortunately, she had drunk a bit too much and was not her true self. And the next thing I know is that we're in a bedroom doing...you know..."

"Yes, yes, we get it," Bailey said, fuming.

Scott looked toward Bentley. "In my offense, I didn't know she was cheating on you! She told me she didn't have a boyfriend!"

Bentley struggled in Cody's arms. "Let me go, Dad!"

Cody tightened his grip. "Bentley, I want you to go upstairs and cool down," he whispered.

Bentley sighed in defeat. "Fine," he mumbled.

When Cody let his son go, Bentley turned around quickly and punched Scott square in the jaw. Scott stumbled a few steps back from the impact, but recovered quickly.

"Bentley!" Cody shouted.

"Yeah, yeah upstairs, I know," he muttered, heading toward the staircase.

The room fell quiet as Bentley climbed the stairs. Kinley was checking Scott's jaw as he was moving it up in down to ease the pain.

Chandler was still crying, but not as hard as before. "I think I should go. I'll tell my parents everything when I get home, Mr. and Mrs. Martin."

Bailey glared at the teenage girl. "I believe that is a wise decision. Goodnight, Chandler."

Chandler nodded before leaving the table and heading for the door. She turned hesitantly, "Kinley?"

Kinley's head shot up. "Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

Kinley's tears finally ran down her face. "I could never hate you, Channy, I'm just upset..."

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Chandler asked.

Kinley shook her head. "No, I'll call you."

Chandler half-smiled. "Okay, bye." And at that, she left for her car.

Kinley turned to Scott. "I'll walk you to your car."

Scott nodded and followed his girlfriend outside. "Do you hate _me_?" he asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Why would I hate you? You did nothing wrong! Well, besides breaking the 'no sex before marriage' thing, but you didn't know that she was in a relationship!" Kinley exclaimed. "I just can't believe she did that!"

Scott pulled Kinley into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. "It's okay," he comforted.

"No, it's not! You could be a father, Scott!" she said.

Scott sighed knowing she was right. "We could always get a paternity test to make sure..."

Kinley nodded. "Okay, maybe my parents would be willing to pay..."

"Call me tomorrow?" asked Scott.

"Yeah," she answered softly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Scott said, tilting up Kinley's chin and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Night."

* * *

Chandler walked through her front door and took off her jacket. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Chandler, how was dinner?" her father asked.

Chandler sighed. "Mom, Dad, we need to talk..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy! This turned out sooooo much better than expected, yet it wasn't exactly what I was aiming for... Which I guess is a good thing!**

**Again, I want to give a HUGE thanks to woundedhearts for her help with this! It wouldn't be complete without her:)**

**Please review! It would make my day! I really, really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be some brotherly/sisterly love between Bentley and Kinley.**

**You guys rock!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	13. The Thoughts

**A/N: Okay, so thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:** xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx,Boris Yeltsin,HarryPotterFanFreak123, Mr. BC, Alice, reachoutforthestars, Man of Faith, and woundedhearts. **Y'all are amazing! Anyways, I again had a sudden urge to write the next chapter of this. I kinda want to finish this story... Not because I don't like writing it, but because I just started school and I want to finish this before school really starts to get hard... Make sense? Okay, good:) This is chapter 13, and like I said before, there will be 15 chapters... So, I gotta start wrapping this up... **

**Just to let you all know... This will probably be the last in my series. Which will make it a trilogy. And, unfortunately, some questions will remain unanswered when the story ends... Not HUGE 'omg, i like have to know what happens or i might just like die!' parts, but yeah... You get what I'm saying...hopefully. :P**

**Oh, and Alice... Yes, Kaleb and Kyle **_**are**_** the twins from Cody and Bailey's honeymoon:)**

_**WARNING:**_** This chapter contains a very pissed off Bailey Pickett-Martin. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck. Disney owns all its characters that they have made while I own the characters I have made.**

* * *

Chandler's parents stared at her in shock. Her mother finally spoke, "First off, you're pregnant? And secondly, the baby isn't Bentley's?"

Chandler looked at her hands and nodded slowly. "Yes, that's what I said."

"How do you know it's not his?" her mother asked.

"Well, um, Bentley and I have only had...relations...once, and that was-" she paused to think. "-three weeks ago, and I haven't had my period in, like, six weeks..."

"Oh my goodness," Chandler's mom said. "And you told them there was still a possibility that it might be his?"

"Yes... I don't know why I just didn't tell them the _entire _truth! I mean, I told them everything else, but this one, small detail..."

"Honey! That isn't a _small_ detail; that's a _huge_ detail!" her mother spat.

"I don't know what to do!" Chandler cried, putting her forehead on the table.

The room fell quiet for a few moments until Chandler broke the silence. She lifted her head up and said, "Dad..."

He looked up and revealed tear filled eyes. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Daddy, please don't cry! I'm sorry!" Chandler pleaded. "I'm scared and I need your help and support right now!"

Chandler's father said nothing as he left the room. Her mother turned to her. "Don't worry, Chandler. We'll get this all worked out; I promise."

Chandler slightly smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"This is insane!" Bailey shouted while pacing back and forth in her bedroom. "It doesn't even make sense!"

Cody sat with his legs crossed on their bed, and his eyes watching his wife's every move. He nervously bit his lip at the thought of a pissed off Bailey. "Sweetie, I think you need to calm down," Cody gently suggested.

Bailey whipped around so fast with death in her eyes that it scared Cody. He brought his hands to cover his face and shrieked, "Don't hurt me!" The younger Martin twin had a gut feeling that a lamp could be thrown at him in any second.

She sighed and brought a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry; it's just that I can't believe that all of this is happening..."

Cody sat still, waiting for her to continue, and she did. "How can you be so content, Cody? Our son, _my baby boy_, just got his heart broken by that no-good, cheating tramp!" Her face was a bright shade of red again and her fists were tight against her sides.

Cody immediately jumped off the bed and walked toward his wife. He began massaging her shoulders from behind and she relaxed into his touch. "Feel better?" he murmured into her ear.

She simply nodded, encouraging him to continue. Bailey's breathing pace returned to normal. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"What do you think we should do?" Cody asked, leading Bailey over to their bed so they could sit. He positioned himself behind her and began rubbing her lower back.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she answered, looking over her shoulder to make eye contact with him. "I mean, they could always get a paternity test... To see if it is Bentley's..."

"True," Cody agreed. "And if it's not his, then we have no responsibility, but if it is..."

"Then we'll be doing a lot of work..." finished Bailey."Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

Kinley knocked on Bentley's bedroom door before entering. "Bubby?" she asked softly.

Bentley was on his bed, strumming on his guitar. He always did that when he was upset. He played when he found out Chandler was pregnant, now he played after discovering that it possibly wasn't his.

"Bubby," the blonde teen asked her brother again. "Are you okay?" _What a stupid question, _she thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Fantastic," he answered sarcastically.

Kinley rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. "Do you wanna talk?"

No answer.

"I take that as a 'no' then," she stated. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." Kinley stood up to head for the door, but the sound of Bentley's voice stopped her.

"I just can't believe all this is happening. I mean, I knew before hand that I wasn't the father, but Scott? How ironic is that?" he exclaimed while chuckling.

Kinley smiled at her brother's laughter. "I have to agree with you on that one. It proves that sometimes we live in a small world."

"What about you? Are you okay?" Bentley asked putting his guitar to the side.

His twin sister shrugged. "Scott and I talked, and we're not quite sure what we're going to do right now."

"We need to get all this straightened out...and fast!" Bentley exclaimed.

"Well, I know one thing's for sure," Kinley said.

"What's that?"

"If Scott _is _the father, there's no way in hell that he's abandoning Chandler. Even if that means we have to break up…" Kinley looked down a little and bit her lip. "Though I really don't want that to happen…"

"What about adoption?" Bentley thought out loud.

Kinley's head shot up like a rocket. "I forgot about that option, but I'm not the one pregnant, Chandler is. So, it's her decision."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Bentley asked while nudging his sister.

Kinley stuck her tongue out at her twin and slapped his arm playfully. "Yes, trust me, I am not pregnant," she assured.

"Whatever you say," Bentley teased. "Do you think that Chandler would consider adoption?"

Kinley shrugged once more. "Maybe, it seems like something she would do, but you never know…"

Bentley nodded. "Thanks, Sis."

"Eh, it was nothin' really," she said.

"Come here!" Bentley exclaimed before pulling the blonde into a hug.

She laughed and hugged her big brother back, but then pushed away. "Okay, okay, that's enough love."

"Agreed, oh, and don't tell anyone about this heart-felt moment, or I'll kill you," Bentley threatened.

"Whatever," Kinley said, ruffling Bentley's hair. She stood up and left his room.

Bentley picked up his guitar once more and began strumming, before seeing his sister stick her head back in the door. "What do you want _now?_" he asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Just thought that I should let you know that you threw a nice punch tonight, but I'd watch your back. You never know what Scott might do." She winked and walked back down the hallway.

Bentley scoffed and put his head on the pillow. But secretly, deep down, he was scared out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Not as long as the last chapter because this was harder to write. I think it turned out alright. Many of you wanted to know Cody and Bailey's thoughts, and there you go:) Also, now you know that the baby **_**is **_**Scott's and that Chandler lied to the Martins… That's it!**

**Please review! I love how y'all love this story! So, show me some love, por favor!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	14. The BreakUps

**A/N: I love weekends, don't y'all? Perfect time to write(: Anyways, here is chapter 14 aka second to last chapter of this story. More confessions and drama to come...'Cause I gotta wrap it up. Here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck. All characters in which I have **_**not **_**made belong to Disney.**

* * *

The next day, Chandler found herself in the Martin's living room, surrounded by silence. Each person was quiet and wanting to put an end to the awkwardness, but had nothing to say. Bailey, Bentley, and Kinley sat on the couch, while Scott and Chandler were on the love seat opposite of them. Cody had placed himself in _his _chair with Brady in front of him on the floor. Bailey had not wanted Brady in the room for this visit, but Cody disagreed, saying that since the youngest Martin was there for the big reveal, he needed to be there for this. Unfortunately, Bailey was over-ruled, for Cody always had the last say in things.

So, there they were, still not speaking, until Bailey cleared her throat. "Any time would be great, Chandler."

Cody glared at his wife, knowing she was mad, but she didn't need to be rude to the girl. Bailey rolled her eyes that the icy stare, ignoring it.

"Y-yes, sorry. Uhm, the reason we're here-" She gestured to herself and Scott. "-is because I didn't exactly tell everything there is to know..."

She trailed off, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Bentley sat up straighter. "What's that?"

Chandler began to softly cry. "Bentley, you're not the father, Scott is..."

"You know that for a fact?" Cody asked sternly.

Chandler nodded. "I've known all along; I just didn't have the courage to tell you. I figured I had already hurt you too much and that this would just take it over the top..."

Bailey stood up angrily. "And you think that it doesn't hurt now, huh? What difference does it make whether you told us last night or this morning? It's still the same news despite when you decide to share it!" she yelled, causing Chandler to cry more.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," wailed Chandler, who was shaking hard.

"Mom, I think you should leave," Bentley suggested quietly from his spot on the couch. "Please."

"No, no, no Bentley, I have every right to be here!" his mother argued.

"I agree with Bentley, sweetheart," Cody said, which shocked Bailey.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to cool down. Please leave," Cody demanded in the sweetest, yet forceful way he could.

Bailey huffed and stared at Cody for a few long seconds. She knew she wouldn't win this battle. After all, anything that Cody says, goes, and there was no fighting that. Bailey finally broke her gaze away, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the room.

Cody sighed and turned to Chandler. "Chandler, I'm very sorry about that, please forgive me for her outburst."

Chandler nodded. "It's alright, Mr. Martin. Thank you."

"Please continue," Cody offered.

"Well, um, I talked to Scott last night and told him the truth as well and we've decided that it's too early to tell whether we will keep the baby or not. My dad is still giving me the silent treatment and his mom doesn't even know about all this yet. My mom is pretty positive about all this, so she's leaning more on the side of keeping the baby, too..."

There was more silence as everyone took in this news. Cody nodded and patted his knees. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Since Bentley is not the father, we will not be helping you. I'm sorry, but that is not our responsibility. However, we'll be here for encouragement and support when you two actually come to a decision. I cannot promise what Mrs. Martin will say about all this, but this is what I've decided... Now, I think that you all should talk privately. Brady, go to your room, please."

Brady nodded and headed for the stairs. Soon, everyone else followed, all separating to figure out what to do.

* * *

Brady turned on his computer and opened his web chat, seeing if the specific person he wanted to talk to was on. Luckily, she was, so he opened up a window. "Hey Amanda," he greeted.

"Hey," Amanda Fink answered back. "How's everything baby-related? I know you only told me last night, but has anything else changed?"

"Oooh, yeah!" Brady laughed. "HUGE drama!"

"Tell," his girlfriend whispered while smiling.

"Okay, well, turns out that Bentley actually _isn't _the father and that Scott is. Chandler didn't want to tell all of us last night because she said it was 'too much'," Brady explained while using air quotes.

"Wow, what else?"

"My mom had a meltdown and was screaming at Chandler and made her cry, then my dad made her leave!" Brady laughed as he saw Amanda laugh too.

"I can totally see that happening!" Amanda agreed. "What happened after your mom left? Did your dad say anything?"

"Yeah, he said we aren't going to give her any money because it's not Bentley's kid, but he said we would be there for support," he answered. "Bentley and Chandler are talking while Kinley and Scott are too. I bet my dad is trying to calm down my mom, too."

"Whoa, I can't wait to see what happens with all of this..." Amanda said while shaking her head. "It's a lot to keep up with. I kinda feel sorry for all of you."

"I got dragged into it somehow," sighed Brady while slouching in his chair.

"Oh, you poor baby," pouted Amanda, but then she rolled her eyes and laughed. Brady laughed too, but stopped when a voice came in the background of Amanda's chat.

_"Amanda, lunch is ready!" Addison called. _

Amanda sighed and yelled. "Coming, Mom!" She turned back to Brady. "I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye!" Brady said before they both signed off.

* * *

"Bailey?" Cody called softly while entering their room. "Bails?"

No answer came.

"Bailey?" he asked once more before the sound of a loud sob came from the bathroom. He walked in to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bathtub, head in her hands. Cody walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh..."

Bailey buried her face into his shoulder, letting all the tears flow freely into Cody's shirt. No words came from her mouth, but only wails that showed how she was really feeling.

All Cody could do was to hold her tighter and tell her everything would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bentley's room, Chandler and Bentley were just staring at anything but each other.

Finally, Chandler broke the silence. "I guess this is it? We're done, aren't we?"

Bentley then made eye contact with her. "What else are we suppose to do?"

Chandler looked down. "I don't know; is there really ever an answer for that question?"

Bentley shrugged. "We could always stay friends. I mean, I don't mind agreeing with what my dad said. I'll support you on any decision you make... As long as it's not aborting the baby."

Chandler slightly smiled. "Don't worry, that won't happen." She paused. "Thanks, Bentley."

"For what?" he asked.

"For going through this without being such a jerk... I mean, that punch was pretty much the only thing you did. I've been such a bitch about all this and you've been the good guy getting all the crap that comes with it. I'm sorry."

Bentley sat down next to her. "No problem and like I said, I'm here for you."

Chandler smiled for real for the first time in a long time. She gave Bentley a long hug, in which he returned. It wasn't awkward until they pulled apart. "So, um, who told you that you weren't the father?"

Bentley's eyes widened. "Someone!" he answered quickly. "But I promised I wouldn't tell you who they were..."

Chandler sighed. "Fine, but you'll tell me sooner or later!"

"Dream on!" Bentley challenged while nudging her slightly. Another awkward silence fell over the room.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," Bentley agreed as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Unfortunately, while Chandler and Bentley worked things out, Scott and Kinley were arguing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave her! She's carrying my child!" Scott yelled.

"But what about us? I know this is a big deal to you, but you can't just drop everything else in your life!" Kinley shouted back.

Scott fell silent. "I don't know..."

Kinley felt tears forming. "I thought we had something special, Scott," she whispered. "I thought you cared about me... Loved me."

"I do, Kinley, but-"

"Then why would you leave me just like that!" she screamed through her tears. "It doesn't make sense! If you really loved me, then you want to try to work this out! You wouldn't just leave me to become a part of your past! Chandler is my best friend, Scott, and whether you like it or not, I _will_ be helping her out with a lot of this... So, even if we do split, you'll still be seeing me!"

Scott looked away. "Kinley, I want to be there for my child, and that means I have to be there for the mother. I don't know if that means we'll be _together_, but I be around her; helping her and doing everything I can for her..."

"What do you mean 'together'?" Kinley was crying now and she didn't care.

He sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I think we need some space..."

Kinley narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying? That we should break-up?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kinley, but I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

**A/N: OH! Just when you thought he loved her, then he leaves her in the dust... I brought in Amanda! I felt I needed to bring in their long distance relationship I mentioned earlier... So, Chandler and Bentley are friends while Scott and Kinley... Not so much..**

**Please review and tell me what you think! This story is almost over! :'(**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	15. The Graduation

**A/N: Here it is, the closing chapter of Daddy's Little Princess. What use to be a oneshot, turned into a 15 chapter story. I'm hoping this chapter won't be too rushed because I have to fit A LOT in here. Here we go, last on... *tear***

**(Final) Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck. All characters I have **_**not**_** made belong to Disney.**

* * *

The next seven and a half months were filled with drama, friendship, and sadly, heartbreak. Brady and Amanda continued to try their long distance relationship, but it ended up failing due to their lack of actual seeing each other in person. They didn't make a huge deal of it, and decided to continue to be friends; texting each other every once in a while to catch up.

Like Kinley had mentioned to Scott, she remained in his life through Chandler; helping her with whatever she needed. Even though they never really decided to be 'friends', they talked and helped Chandler together. They had their disagreements, but all would be sorted out for Chandler's sake.

Chandler and Bentley kept their agreement of friendship, with Bentley giving his promised support to Chandler on a decision with the baby. The decision was between Scott and Chandler, who both wanted to keep the baby, but when it came time to tell Scott's mom, everything went downhill from there. Unfortunately, Scott's mom was offered a lot better job in Phoenix and she gladly accepted, dragging Scott with her. He had refused at first, and they took custody to court, but the judge (for some reason) decided that Mrs. Carrington had control and took him half way across the country.

Chandler was confused and barely had any support from her parents. She needed the advice of ex-boyfriend and her best friend, Kinley. They all sat down and discussed what would be best for both the child and Chandler. After a few phone calls and talks with Scott, he also agreed that adoption seemed like the best option, so they began their hunt for the right family.

After several weeks of searching and interviewing, the 'perfect' couple caught Chandler's heart and they agreed on an open adoption. Pictures would be sent every once in a while and Chandler would be allowed to visit once a month since the family lived in Boston. Everything was set except for one thing: the baby needed to be born first.

Cody, and even Bailey, helped Chandler more than her own parents did. Chandler's father was still very upset with his daughter's decisions. Though Bailey wasn't all too thrilled about helping out at first, she then had sympathy for her son's ex-girlfriend, who had no support from her parents or the father of her child. Bailey reluctantly gave in and was practically Chandler's second mom, taking her to the doctor and making sure she ate right to keep herself and the baby healthy.

The school year flew by fast with the twins turning eighteen and being seniors while Brady's eight grade year meant he turned fourteen. Tests, quizzes, homework, field trips, Homecoming, Prom, doctor's visits, and anything baby-related practically took over Bentley, Kinley, and Chandler's lives.

On one specific doctor's visit, Chandler found out that she would be having a boy, which thrilled the adoptive parents who had wanted a boy. Also, she was told that her due date would be May 28th. This news relieved her because she wanted to give birth before graduation. She didn't want to walk across the stage and get her diploma with a huge stomach.

Unfortunately, it was June 5th, also known as Graduation Day, and there was no baby yet. The ceremony had gone by nicely, as each senior walked across the stage, ending their high school career. After it was all over, Bailey was crying while Cody was taking pictures.

"Smile!" Cody said while holding up his camera. He pressed the button and there was a flash, causing Kinley and a _very_ pregnant Chandler to blink continuously.

"Oh my gosh!" Kinley exclaimed while rubbing her eyes.

"I can't see!" Chandler said exaggeratingly as she laughed.

Kinley laughed as well and gave her a side hug.

"Girls, go find Bentley so we can get pictures of all three of you," Bailey offered. The newly graduates nodded and then walked into the massive sea of blue and gold hats and gowns.

Bailey sighed. "Can you believe it? Our twins are about to leave us!"

Cody smiled. "It will be alright. They won't be too far away, you know."

Also in the past seven months, all three teens applied at many colleges, but got turned down. This greatly upset them, but Cody suggested Boston University. Of course, it was no Yale or Harvard, but it was a decent college with a good amount of teachers that would offer education. The twins and Chandler agreed, each filling out an application and being accepted. Not one of them felt down on themselves for only going to Boston University. They all agreed that they were happy enough to not be at Boston Community College, where 'underachievers' go. Unfortunately, those who did go to BCC were known to not make much of their lives, but many actually did come out and make their marks upon the world. Anyways, all three would be attending Boston University in the fall, which was about half an hour from the Martin's house.

"I know, but it's still the fact that Kinley won't be living with us, but in her own apartment with Chandler... And Bentley on campus! Can you imagine how many parties he'll go to?" Bailey asked worriedly.

"That's college, sweetie; we both went too, and look how we came out? I mean, we went to a few parties here and there, but Zack was the life at each and every one of them and he is pretty successful himself!" Cody informed, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Bailey smiled. "You're right; I think they'll be okay."

Cody grinned back and kissed her temple as Chandler and the twins walked toward them. Kinley pushed her brother toward their parents. "Found him! Now put the leash on him before he runs away again!"

Bentley rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Whatever, let's just get this over with..." he muttered.

The twins took a couple alone...well, more than a couple when Bailey took the pictures. Then Kinley switched with Chandler so she and Bentley could get a few with each other. Finally, all three stood next to each other with Bentley in the middle. Being taller than the girls, he put both arms around their shoulders and they smiled.

All of a sudden, during one picture, Chandler winced.

"You okay, Channy?" Kinley asked coming to her side.

"I-I don't kn-OW!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

"Cody, Bentley, get the car _now_," Bailey ordered. The boys just stared at her for a few long seconds. "GO!"

They flinched and ran toward the car as Bailey put her arm around Chandler. "We need to get her to the hospital. She's gone into labor," Bailey informed.

Kinley nodded. "Mom, help Chandler to the car. I'm going to make a call."

Bailey nodded and helped the expecting teen towards the vehicle. Kinley took out her phone and dialed a number. After a few dial tones, he answered. "Hello?"

"Scott," she breathed. "It's Kinley."

"Hey, what's up," Scott asked casually.

"Chandler's gone into labor," Kinley told him. "Do you want to be here for the birth?"

He was silent.

"Scott?"

"Uhm, I'm kinda busy right now," he answered slowly.

Kinley's mouth fell open even though he couldn't see. "What? You're too busy to see the birth of your child?" A honk from the car came loudly from the street, signaling that they were ready to get to the hospital.

"How the hell am I suppose to get there Kinley? I'm in frickin' Phoenix and you're in Boston!" Scott shot back.

"I don't know, but if you really cared about this baby, you would find a way! And what ever happen to 'I need to be there for Chandler, no matter what'? Isn't that what you told me when you broke up with me? And now you aren't even here to be for her!" Kinley yelled.

Another honk made her jump. She turned and shouted, "HOLD ON!"

"I had no choice but to move, Kinley, the stupid-ass judge made me go! I'd be there if I could!" Scott protested.

"Then why aren't you?" she asked calmly. He had no answer for that. "You know what, Scott... Don't even bother trying to come because you don't even want to be here. I can hear it in your voice. I don't even remember why I thought I loved you. You're such a shit head that only cares for himself. So, Scott Carrington, you can kiss my ass 'cause I don't even give a damn." And at that she hung up, not waiting for a response... As if there would even be one.

* * *

Cody's driving had got them to the hospital in less than ten minutes and Chandler was in a room in less than five. They had all been there for hours, including Chandler's parents, waiting patiently for the arrival of the little one. Later, the doctor called Chandler's mom, the adoptive mom, and Kinley into the delivery room because that's who Chandler had requested.

Soon, there was a new person in the world to add to the 6.5 billion already alive. The adoptive parents named him Thomas Cameron and he was six pounds even. He was perfectly healthy and when they put him in the nursery, Chandler finally got some sleep.

* * *

Bentley and Kinley were currently in the cafeteria, eating the 'oh-so appetizing' food that was offered to them.

"So, last few crazy months, huh?" Bentley asked as he stabbed his macaroni and cheese.

Kinley scoffed. "That's no lie." She played with her salad. "Now what? Do we act as if this is in the past and not look back or what?"

Bentley shook his head. "No, I mean, Chandler agreed to an open adoption. He'll still be a part of her life... Our lives..."

Kinley nodded in agreement and nothing else was said for a while. They continued to eat when her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Daddy..." She paused and listened to what Cody had to say. "Okay, we'll be up in a minute... Love you too, Daddy."

After she hung up, she looked to her big brother. "Dad says Chandler's awake and she wants to see us."

Bentley smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kinley questioned.

He stopped and a serious look fell over his face. "You know, after all that's gone on... The fights, the breakups, the drama, the baby, school, etcetera... You've been a suck up to Dad all this time."

"And?" Kinley asked.

Bentley laughed some more. "I guess you'll always be Daddy's Little Princess..."

Kinley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go see Chandler."

They stood up, threw their food away, and made their way to the maternity floor. Bentley nudged the blonde. "You know it's true!"

"Shut up," she muttered before punching him in the arm.

They both laughed as they chased and playfully punched each other all the way through the silent hospital.

* * *

**A/N: AW! End of story! It's come a long, long way, don't ya think? I would like to thank all of you who are faithful readers/reviewers. Even if you read the story and never reviewed, thanks for still taking your time to read my work. To my AMAZING reviewers: thank you sooo much for all the nice and encouraging reviews! They make me feel sooo happy and like I've done a good job! **

**Look for more of my work soon; I will be writing more, of course. But as for the trilogy, 'Cailey Road' ( totally just made that up on the spot, and it's horrible! :P), it is now complete. **

**Thank you all again!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
